The Beauty Of An Ice Angel
by xyasminx2
Summary: EDITED ON CHAPTERS AS GRAMMER WAS SHOCKING AT THE BEGINING! NEXT CHAPTER 12.. After 8 years Cassia returns back home to Russia for her career. After re-uniting with some old friends her past start to unfold revelling her true self. Will this effect her present work or will see fight back and take control of what she's tired so hard to keep in the past. KaiXOC TalaXOC. LEMON.
1. Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it. Please be patient with me I will try and get chapters out as fast as possible **

**I'd like the thank REBELLE BOSS for helping me and inspiring me to write one of these. She writes some amazing stories so check her out! **

**This is a KaiXOC and TalaXOC **

** This is rated M for language and scenes of a sexual nature **

**Please leave reviews and your ideas aswel for what you'd like to see happen or for any bit of detail you want to no **

**Thank you and enjoy :D xx**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beginning

I was woken suddenly by a dream i didn't want to have. Looking out the window after god knows how many hours, I finally could see the spotlights to the run way.

"Its about time" I said to myself.

Turning on my phone it said 8.20pm Moscow time. Getting out my compact mirror from my Loui Vuitton handbag to check my make-up hasn't smudged while from falling asleep.

To my luck it had "Urgh".

#DING

"Please can you fasten your seat belt Miss Valkov as we will be landing shortly, thank you" announced the pilot. I put away my mirror and fasten up while putting my long ash blonde waved hair into a high bun.

After about 5minutes the plane finally come into land. After checking I had my phone, passport and iPod I headed towards the exit.

As soon as the doors opened the cold air hit me like I just walked into a wall, I'd forgot how cold it was here and I felt a slight pain on my fare skin from the chill. Quickly I ran down the steps and went into the limo that was waiting for me. Jumping straight into the back, there was my manager and close friend Alicia Heart waiting for me.

I met her at school over in London. She had short sleek bobbed golden brown hair, deep brown eyes, killer ruby coloured lips with bronzed cheeks. She wore her usual black pencils skirt with a white blouse with black high heeled shoes, she alts her colour blouse and shoes depending on how official the meetings are. She always wears clothes that seem to framed her figure so well even when she wears casual, she is about 5'7 and slim with a great ass.

She had already been here a few days before i was arriving, organising my photo shoots and press conferences. Throwing me a bottle of water she started reeling off my schedule. " Right tonight iv booked us a table for some dinner at the hotel as im assuming your hungry so were going to there now, then an early night as you have a photo shoot for the new season of lingerie from Dior at 8am sharp, then..."

I hear her stop talking but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off the snow. A small smile crept on my face thinking of when I used to live here and play out in the snow with my step brother and his friends.

#COUGH

"Cass... Cassia are you listening to me?" Alicia spoke with a firm tone.

"Huh" I looked at her coming out of a day dream.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm tired and hungry can we pick this up later after dinner...Please?" looking at her with a smile and puppy eyes.

With a stern look on her face she turns and looks at her paper which generally means ok.

After about 20minutes of a car journey from the air port to the hotel, we went straight to dinner and I listened to Alice (short for Alicia) go on about my whole schedule for the next few days. After a few glasses of wine It was about 10.30pm by the time we finished, so we headed straight to our rooms.

I got my card key out, said goodnight to Alice after her reminding me to be up for 6.30 sharp. "Goodnight Alicia" I grunted

Quickly closing the door and locking it I turned to see a decent size room. It has a beautiful living area with a kitchen To the left. There was a glass window that was the length of the room, you could see the whole of Moscow.

"Wow still as beautiful as I remember" I whispered while smiling to myself.

My bags were already in the room ready for me. I took them into the master bedroom were a massive queen size bed in the middle of the room, a tv on the wall, bathroom on the left and a walking wardrobe next to it. I wasn't going to unpack tonight no way. Just pull out some fresh undies and a over sized top for bed "Perfect".

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the shower to warm it up. On the wall was a fullength mirror with a sink underneath. Taking my waved hair out the bun I watched as started undressing myself in front view on the mirror. As I was undressing a smile crept on my face as I looked at my petite curvy 5'5 figure with these over sized 34DD boobs. Even though I have all these womanly features my main attraction from what the press say are my ice cold grey eyes. To me personally they have a lot of hurt and loss in them but they seem to be the money maker.

After I finished showering I brushing my teeth, got in my night wear and jumped into bed. Once my e-mails were checked I set my alarm on my phone ready for the wake-up call for 6.20am; oh the joy.

After 5minutes I was out like a light hoping that this night sleep won't be disturbed by me dreaming.

* * *

**Ok guys how you find that? Not a long chapter but i wanted you to understand Cassia a little bit. i promis longer chapter next time guys**

**Please reviw for me :D x**


	2. Ice Cold

**Hey guys thank you soooo much for your reviews. i know there are more people checking out my story so pleaseee leave a review :D **

**I don't own beyblade or any characters from it, I do own Cassia and Alice. **

**On with the story :D **

* * *

Chapter 2

Ice Cold

"some body ,anybody please help me! " I whispered under my cry. Curled up in a ball in the corner of the room hugging my knees to keep me warm, cuts and bruises all over my body.

Hearing a noise of a door opening and closing, I notice a man come towards me. "Ready for round two whore" he breathed over me with his alcohol breath.

"Please you don't have to keep doing this, just let me go I wont tell anyone" I pleaded.

He grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me across the concrete fall to the bed. "LET ME GO" I screamed

A sharp pain of a fist came in contact with my face. "Hahaha, why would I do that when we have so much fun" his voice was low was husky. I felt my lip burst open all I could do was kick and scream and hope I got a good punch in.

"Stop screaming and lay still or il give you something to scream about" His eyes were covered by a mask, hands roughly grabbing me and pulling me about. He tied me up and all I can do was scream "STOPPP!".

Shooting up from my pillow trying to catch my panicked breath, sweat dripping down my face. Laying back into my pillow I looked and checked the time on my phone. "5.30 fuck sake".

Rubbing my eyes I got out of bed and headed into the kitchen; grabbing a glass of water I went across the living room to sit and look out the window. "Why am I dreaming of this again, I'm over it, he's fucking dead get a grip girl"

Angry at my self I drank my water and head towards the bedroom. Placing myself on the edge of the bed I caught sight of my unpacked suitcase "What the heck, might aswel sort you out as I'm not going back to sleep after that dream"

By 6.20am I had unpacked, showered, dried my hair and got dressed. To all my photo shoots I wear casual comfy but in fashion clothes as being an underwear model no one cares about your day to day clothes. I chose my over sized black and white stripped jumper with black leggings and my Ugg hiking style boots. Grabbing my coat and scarf I headed towards Alice's door.

#KNCOK KNOCK

Alice opened the door not paying attention Only to her iPad. "Morning" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Oh morning Cass your up and dressed... On time" her face was just shocked.

"I thought we could grab some breakfast and a coffee before we go"

"Yeh, sure let me grab the stuff and we can go" her voice still sounded in shock.

After a bagel and a coffee i was ready to take on anything. The press was all stood outside waiting for us to come out, I grabbed my sunglasses and headed for the door, Alice in front of me.

Getting into the limo was a hassle I had press all up in my face shouting god knows what question to me. To top it all off the ground had frozen over in the night so one wrong step and I'm over.

"Pheww that was hard work" I said once I closed to door. Looking across at Alice she had her professional face on her; Scary look.

"We have a really busy day today. We should be done with the Dior shoot at about 11.30am, were meeting Moscow Times at 12.30pm for an interview on the USA Victoria Secret, then we will meet for a late lunch with the deputy manger of Hiwatari Corporation for you to be apart of there campaign for under privileged and homeless children and families around Russia, that should last for a few hours and last a press conference for you to answer questions about returning to Russia. Any questions?."

"Err...Nope I think I got it" I said in a silly voice while doing a funny face. She just rolled her eyes trying not to laugh.

I couldn't help but think Hiwatari Corporation, I wonder what poor bastard got stuck with cleaning that mess up after biovolt got found out.

After 20mins of driving we arrived at an old warehouse building. A man waiting outside to greet us on arrival. He was tall slim tanned very pretty looking. "Good morning Miss Valkov and Miss Heart, come right this way"

Entering the building there were people running round everywhere setting up props, extra lighting. I headed straight over to hair and make-up.

I had lose waves and natural make-up with a pinky cheek bones. While getting into my first bit of underwear I heard my name a far. "Cassia angel" a voice called over. It was the photographer.

"Petrel, lovely to see you again. How do I look?" I stood posing for him, giving him a twirl.

"Beautiful as always. How do you like the new collections?" His Russian accent always made me feel warm.

"They are amazing I carnt believe they wanted me to represent the Russian line" I was so happy.

"We'll of course you are the 'Ice Angel' it fits perfect plus you have Russian blood" he stated with a strong tone. "Come now get them icy eyes over there let's get started, we don't have all morning" I did as I was told and took my place.

After 10 different outfits we looked over the photos and we was all happy. "Cass hurry and get dressed we have the Moscow Times to get to in 30minutes" Alice was always worrying about being there late or something going wrong. "Yes yes I'm going".

After saying thank you and bye to everyone we heading back into Moscow. "I think that went really well, the new line is amazing don't you think? " I said with a big grin to Alice.

"You are like a child Cass and yes you and the line looked amazing as you always do. Now I have a list of question here that the newspaper are going to ask you, do you want me to read them out?" I looked at her and thought about it for a second.

"Nah, they said its just about Victoria secret and stuff right? so it will be easy" I said in such a cocky way.

"As long as your sure babe?" Alice spoke in her stern voice.

"Il be fine what's the worst that can happen?"

So far I was happy with way the interview was going. The reporter had a voice recorder on the table plus a pen and paper in her hands. She was wearing a red suit with a white blouse and black shoes, her hair pulled back into a bun and way two much make-up.

"People name you 'Cassia the ice angel' how did you take that from when you first heard it?"

"Flattered more than anything, I know my eyes were a big part of the reason I am as well known to people"

"Victoria secret what did it feel like being asked to do such a big event?" She said.

"Victoria secret was the making of my success, at first I was just going along with it as abit of fun and cash but then it became serious after being ask to shoot more and be included in the run way shows wearing the main lines and I realised it could be the making of a big carrier for me." I spoke in a polite and happy manor.

"What was your life like before Victoria secret and all this fame?"

"Both me and my manager Alicia Heart was in university... sorry college studying business, I failed most of my exams as Alicia she A+ them all. I was doing photo shoots for friends to build there portfolios up and I realised that the photos were quite good and I enjoyed doing it. So Alicia became my manager and with the right contacts and her business skills boom the rest is history"

"See i heard you fail your exams because you were on a down slope from a rocky relationship and was a party animal drinking and drugs using. Is that true?"

My face about dropped to the floor. "EXCUSE ME?" I could not believe what she just said to me, I felt my body go ice cold. All i could do was looked at Alice in horror.

"It's a simple question really, what's hard to understand?" The woman spoke with a cocky look on her face.

Alice spoke up "That is not a question of fact that is an accusation, plus what does that have to do with anything on the article? Also the last two questions you have asked were not in the list you e-mailed me. You don't have to answer that question Cassia"

I gave a look at the woman in front of me, I was stumped I didn't no what to do or say.

"Ok, so your not going to answer my question?" The reporter looked at me with a disappointed smile but satisfying look.

"As my manager said that accusation is not relevant to anything, but I will answer it for you miss up my own fucking arse. Yes I was bait of a party girl in college who isn't. Yes I like to go out have a drink and socialise but let's get one thing straight I did not take fucking drugs and i did not fail over some boyfriend. I chose a different career which was more suitable for me, which now has paid off for me in the long run. Now right that in your article. Anymore questions?" With a smile on my face I looked at her and she was stunned at me.

As I stood up I said "No? good. Thank you for a lovely interview and I hope to see you soon" I grabbed Alice and walked out of the room.

Alice called for the limo to come round and pick us up. We was only at the Moscow Times for 20minutes. "What a fucking bitch" I scolded while climbing into the limo.

"Cassia. I'm worried this lash out is going to affect your publicity now, she isn't going to write good things in this article in fact I can almost guarantee your 'miss stuck up your own arse' comment will go in there nicely" Alice stated while trying not to laugh.

"Let her, if she's any good at her job she will know by now I don't play nice with journalist like her " Alice gave me a slight smile handed me a bottle of water before getting out her iPad to see what's up next.

"Iv just had an e-mail saying that the owner of Hiwatari Enterprise wants to meet with you instead but he will be running about 10minutes late for the meeting. His name is Mr..Kai.. Hiwatari it says here soo were proba..."

I cut Alice off by spitting back out the water I just drank. "Did you just say KAI Hiwatari? As in two toned blue and grey hair grandson of the evil Voltaire Hiwatari who originally owned biovolt and tried to take over the world that Kai Hiwatari?" I said in all one breathe.

"Errrr I guess so why and how on earth do you know so much bout that?" Alice all confused on my reaction. After calming down I answered "He's an old let say friend".

"Cass that's great, you get to meet an old friend plus I didn't tell you that he asked specifically for you to be apart of the campaign, so I'm assuming he's looking forward to seeing you" Alice said with a big smile steering at me.

"Do you knwo who the Depity manager was who we originally meant to meet?" Curious I am.

"Err... Nope just said the time and were they wanted to meet. Why?"

"Just wondered that's all" I said while grinning but she could see right through that I knew something and I wasn't going to tell her.

After 20minutes drive we pulled up right outside 'Hiwatari Enterprise'. It's one of the biggest building in Moscow. All mirrored black and grey glass with a massive sign at the top.

Alice was on the phone to the Moscow Times, from what I could hear they were complaining about terminating the meeting and not doing photos before we left. "Both me and Miss Valkov do not appreciate accusations that she was making toward Miss Valkov, the last two questions were not written down in the scrip I had your journalist e-mailed me; This was meant to be an interview on how Victoria secret kicked off her career and why she has returned to Russia after 8 years."

Alice face was a picture, her face was going red from anger. I couldn't help but do a silent laugh at her. "Both me and Miss Valkov are happy with the information she gave to you, if you are not then I except a full written apology if you want the interview to go any further including photos, other than that good day sir" Alice put the phone down and did one massive breathe.

"Coffee babe" I said trying not to laugh

"YES please".

We got out the car and headed inside. It was full of people running round going to meeting, chatting, meeting for lunch. There was a Starbucks that caught my eye over in the corner. I tapped Alice and went straight to it.

"Two lattes to go please" Alice asked the woman at the counter.

Once we got out coffees and all the messing round with the Moscow Times we was only 5 mintues early so we headed over to the main desk to ask we're we was meant to be.

A lady with red mid length hair with a black and white dress on was behind the desk. "Hello, welcome to Hiwatari Corporation, how can I help you today?" The lady had a lovely smile and cheerful voice.

"Hello, we have a meeting with at 1.45 the name is Heart and Valkov" said Alice.

"Arh yes, your on the top floor, the elevator is just to your left with Hiwatari written on the top above the door. You will need this key card to access the elevator. I shall let them know at reception that your on your way up. Anything else I can help you with lady's ?"

"No I think that's it thank you"

While walking to the elevator my heart started to pound. What's wrong with me it's only Kai no one special. "Cass are you ok? You look a little nervous?" Alice trying to hide her laughter.

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" I lied The door opened and we stepped inside. Alice pressed the button and it started to go up.

"I think it's quite romantic ya'know, not seen each other since you were kids, he finds out your coming to Russia and wants you to be apart of his work venture. Sounds like he's wanting to keep you close" Alice had this smirk on her face which turned me redder than red could be.

"It's not that Alice, when I left Russia I left on bad terms so... I don't know; let's just see what he's got to say before we start going all romantic on it" trying to hide my nerves I just kept drinking my coffee

"Ok what ever you say..." Alice laughing.

#Ding

The doors started to open; 'Here we go'.

* * *

**Phew... I hope you all like that I'm sorry again kai and tala have not been in it yet but I want you to get a good idea of both the characters before we bring the boys into it.**

**I also will not be adding another chapter for the next few days as its my birthday and I am going away. Thank you again**

**Please write reviews :D they really help xx**


	3. Blast From The Past Part 1

**Hiya guys I'm going to tell you all the ages of the character so far.**

**Cassia and Alice : 24**

**Kai and Tala : 25**

**When i add other characters I will mention it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Flash From The Past, Part 1

Kai POV.

It was 4.30 in the morning. My mind was already restless just thinking about today events. I knew trying to get back to sleep was pointless. "Urgh" angry at myself for being frustrated over nothing.

I headed down stairs to start up a pot of coffee, grabbed the newspaper and headed across to my office. Sitting behind my dark oak desk opened up my laptop and checked what's going on in the world.

After 10 mins a heard a noise coming from the kitchen; getting up I went to check it out. "Your up early" I said to the red head in front of me, while helping himself to my coffee.

"So are you Kai. Coffee?" The red head spoke.

"Hn" I grabbed my coffee off him, sat on the stool under the unit and read the morning paper before he could get his grubby hands on it.

"Couldn't sleep then?" I turned and looked at the red head then continued reading.

"Ha. It's ok to be nervous Kai, I'm shitting myself"

Quickly shot up whioe staring at him "I'm not nervous. Why should I be?" I stated trying convincingly him and myself.

"You can't hide it from me Kai, I know you two well; Personally I think you should be nervous. She wont play nice, you broke her heart plus after not seeing or hearing from her for 8 years shes had time to plot" Tala said with a straight face.

"We're not teenagers anymore you do realise that" I continued to read my paper.

"Oh so that's why you want me to have the meeting with her and not your self?" Tala said with his smug look.

"I'm in a meeting already and I thought you would want to see her again she is your sister"

"Whatever Kai, your going to have to face her sooner or later. I'm heading to work early to prep for the meeting. Laters"

Once Tala left I finished off my coffee and read the paper.

After I finished showering and got dressed it was 6am. "Might as well head to work" I said to myself.

Going into the garage I seen Tala had taken the Range Rover Ivouge.

"Tala, you bastard" smirking to myself. I grabbed the gun metal grey Audi Q7 keys and headed over to work. The snow was quite thick from last nights blizzard so a steady drive was in order. I turned on the radio for the news and traffic hour. "In other news, The super model and daughter of the desist Robert Valkov, Cassia Valkov returned to Russia last night for her appearance in Russia fash..." I turned the radio off.

After a 20minutes drive in silence I arrive at work. Parking my car in the underground car park, I headed inside, grabbed my Star Bucks and went to my office.

Pixie was sat at reception outside my office. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing my favourite pink lipstick that tasted like cherry. She always dressed nice enough and wasn't to bad in bed ether. "Good morning Kai, my don't you look extra nice today all suited up" Pixie said with her happy tone. I ignored her comment.

"Morning, do you have my schedular for today?" I asked.

"Yes, some things have changed though. Mr Valkov had an emergency meeting to take at lunch time so he's had to move the meeting with Cassia over to you, iv informed her manager the change and that you maybe running a little late. So you have nothing to worry about. Food with be delivered into the office and Tala left me the file of things for her to sign and for you to confirm with her".

"If you see Tala tell him he's sacked" I said to her while smiling. She just giggled at me.

I started walking to my office. Before I got to my office i heard Pixie say something to me. "Oh Kai. Thank you for Friday night" her cheeks were all flushed.

"How are you and your boyfriend now?"

"We're better thank you" she replied while playing with her pen. "Two bad. Well you no were I am when you get board." I wink at her then entered my office.

Sitting behind my desk I frosted over the glass so pixie couldn't see me. I got out my phone to ring Tala.

It rang for a few seconds before he answered it. "Kai" Tala said.

"Don't Kai me you bastard, swap the fucking meetings back" I was fuming.

"Sorry Kai, I'm already on my way to St. Peter Burg for it. They couldn't make it over to us so I offered to go in place of you as I knew you wouldn't have time. You should be thanking me" Tala said while laughing.

I could feel myself about to blow "Thanking you, im sacking you".

"Haha have a good meeting with Cassia, Kai. Tell her I said il catch up with her later"

"Tala..." He cut me off before I could continue "HN" I grunted while rubbing my eyes.

A buzz came through the office phone "Yes".

"Your 7.30 appointment is here" Pixie said.i

"Send them in, oh and Pixie grab me another coffee" I buzzed her out. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

After 3 meetings and 5 hours later It was almost time to meet with Cassia. I finished off the meeting early so I could sit through the file Tala left for me. The campaign for underprivileged is a perfect way to get her back into the Hiwatari corporation, sponsors will be pilling through the door knowing we have the 'Ice Angel' at our side.

A knock came my door "Come in".

Pixie popped her head around the door "Kai, Miss Valkov and Miss Heart are in the elevator now."

"Thank you pixie"

Once she had closed the door I went onto the laptop to check the security camera in the elevator. "Hn. She hasn't changed then" smiling to myself.

Pixie came through on the buzzer "Mr Hiwatari, Miss Valkov is here to see you"

"Send them through" I said as I took a deep breath; 'Here we go...'

**End Kai POV **

***scene change***

**Cassia POV **

Walking out of the elevator we was greeted by a very pretty blonde girl.

"Good afternoon Miss. Valkov, Miss Heart, welcome to Hiwatari Enterprise, my name is Pixie. Can I get you both anything before I let Mr Hiwatari know your here?"

"No thank you, is Mr Hiwatari ready for us? We're little early and don't mind waiting" Alice said.

"I will just double check for you. One moment."

The room was very modern with grey leather sofas, cream carpets. There was two offices at ether side of the room both with frosted glass. On the left hand side it had Mr. Hiwatari on the door and on the right Mr. Valkov. "Tala" I said under my breath while smirking.

"Did you say something babe?" Alice asked me. I just shook my head and smiled.

Pixie shouted over to us. "You can go in he's ready for you".

Alice walked straight to the door knocked and opened it, I followed behind her. The office was massive with black leather sofa in one corner, a long table in the middle and at the far end was Kai behind his desk.

"Afternoon ladies, please come in" Kai said.

As soon as I seen him I couldn't believe how he's turned out. His hair still as lush as when we was teenagers. I could see his big muscles through his white shirt. His amethyst eyes still amazed me but no blue triangles anymore.

I saw Alice go straight up to him to introduce her self while shaking his hand "Good afternoon Mr. Hiwatari. I'm Alicia Heart and this is Cas..." Kai cut her off and looked straight at me.

"Cassia, you look well" his tone was polite.

"Kai" I didn't say anything else just shook his hand and sat down a few seat away from him at the table.

Alice broke the tension in the room " I'm sorry we are a little early, our last meeting got cut short".

"It's no problem. Now down to business, as you may know Tala was ment to be taking this meeting with you but he got called out. He's left me the paper work for you to look through and sign if everything sounds up to scratch" he handed Alice the papers.

While she was reading through I thought cut down to business with him.

"What does this project have to do with me Kai? You could have had anybody to support this Champlain. Why me?" I gave Kai a stern look. Alice acted like she was still reading but I knew she was listening in.

"Hn" Kai said with his eyes closed and a small smile

"Come on Kai I know both you and Tala enough to know better there is a catch with this kind of thing" I crossed my arms staring straight into his eyes.

"We have turned the Abby into a shelter lets say. Everyone that has worked on changing it has some way been apart of Biovolt. Brian, Spencer, me and Tala are main representatives. We have the rest of my old team support as well. Its to show how much Biovolt has changed for the better but the press still won't give us any slack. Thats were you come in, yoou are perfect for good publicity so people can see that the Hiwatari corporation has changed for the bett..."

Alice butted in "I'm sorry but what does this have to do with Cassia, if your saying you want people who had a part in Biovolt then why did you request Cassia so badly?" Alice stared at Kai with confusion.

I knew what was coming... Just looking at Kai's smirking face I knew what he was going to say.

"Your meant to be here manager; you should have known that Cassia is from Biovolt, her part init is just as big as mine. She owns part of this company"

Alice turned and looked at me. I was in trouble now. "Cassia why haven't you ever told me any of this? I thought I was your best friend not also that your manager. I need to know these things" Alice looked more upset than mad.

"I'm sorry but i gave up that life when I left Russia to come to London. My past was the last thing I wanted to tell people and I only own part of the company by blood relation, I don't require any of the money or say what the company does"

"Is there anything else I should know about while we're on the subject? I'm assuming you are some what related to this Tala guy aswel?" Alice looked at both me and Kia.

"He's my step brother" I spoke up before Kia could get me in more shit.

"It doesn't matter how she's related to Tala or that she used to be apart of Biovolt the main question is are you going to help us do this or not? Kai said in his frustrated tone not messing about.

"Alice how does the paper work look?" I said while still staring into Kai's eyes.

"Everything looks up to scratch. All you have to do is appear at the conferences, do some photo shoots, go help out at the Abby, do an interview on your life at the abby and how Biovolt has changed since you was there and what this new project has done for you" My eyes widened.

"Hold on! Iv Got tell people I was from the Abby and my life there?" I can't believe this. For the last 8 years iv been trying to get away from situations like this and now I'm having to admit everything"

"Pretty much yes, we have all had to do it. You will be no exception" Kai said while staring at me with his arms and legs crossed so his muscles were all on show. I didn't know what to do.

"Listen, you can ether do it or don't, ether way eventually while your in Russia people are going to find out the truth just from word of mouth. They know who your father is and that Tala is you brother, Isn't it better you tell your side to the story than it be all made up for you?" Even though I knew he said was right but I wasn't going to admit it.

"He's right ya no Cass. This is a perfect way for you to show who you really are and do something good in the process." Shut up Alice I thought.

"I need to think about it, I can't just sign away the new life iv been trying to protect from this exact thing" In that moment the door opened and all you could see was a red hair appear.

"She signed it yet?" Tala said while laughing.

I looked over at Alice and her eyes about dropped to the floor, 'Urgh' I thought to myself. I could just see Kai staring at me still with his arms crossed.

Tala walked over to us. Alice was straight to greet him, holding her hand out. "Hello I'm Alice Heart your sister manager" iv never seen Alice this way before she was all giddy.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Heart" Tala said while looking her up and down.

"Still a snake I see brother, some things just don't change" I gave him a small smile.

"Ha" he came over towards me and wrapped his arms around me into a tight hug.

"Still a bitch I see" I replied with a hug and a smile. Once Tala let me go he stared back over at Kai. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So Cassia, what do you think?" Tala said breaking the silence.

"I don't understand how you thought it would be a good idea to even get me involved. If I wanted to admit being apart of Biovolt i wouldn't have left in the first place" I was seething at both Kai and Tala.

Kai stood from his chair and steered at me "Did you really think that you could hide away from your past forever, especially coming back to Russia. People know Tala and your father were apart of this so what made you think they would not put two and two together?"

I then stood up. Who the hell does he think he is. "We'll I'm sorry for moving on with my life and you guys being stuck back here to clean up that hell hole YOUR grandfather made. Even if i became apart of this thing your doing it wont change peoples views on the place, so me telling my story to the world isn't going to make any difference and frankly it isn't worth it. Come on Alice were done here" I walked straight out the office. I couldn't stand being around him any longer. 8 years on and he hasn't change at all still a twat.

Alice could not believed what just happened. She stood up shook both Kai and Tala hand. "Thank you for the documents. I will go through them with Cassia and see what I can do"

Kai just nodded. Tala followed Alice out the office and into reception were Cassia was waiting the the elevator.

I heard Alice leave the office and seen Tala was with her 'Great' I thought.

"You can leave those things Alice" I said pointing at the documents.

"Just read through them Cass and have a think about it" Tala said with a stern voice.

"Hn" I couldn't believe these two

#Ding

The elevator doors opened and i stepped in and pressed 'G' for ground floor.

"We will be I touch soon Mr Valkov" Alice stepped in with me.

"Goodbye lady's" Tala said just as the doors closed.

Alice broke the awkward silence. "Cass I really think you should con..." I cut her off.

"Alice please I really don't want to talk about this right now, it's been a long day and I have another press conference to do yet. Lets just grab some lunch and continue with our day. Ok?" My voice was firm trying the hide the sadness.

Alice just nodded at me.

**End of Cassia POV **

* * *

Tala went back into Kai's office "She reacted better than I thought" Tala said while takings seat over at the sofa.

"Hn" Kai just sat on his laptop doing work

Tala looked over and smiled "She hasn't changed much has she?"

Kai completely ignored his remark

"That Alice girl ain't so bad ether might have to invite her round for a couple of drinks " Tala said in his smug tone.

"Is that all you think about is getting your dick wet" Kai kept his eyes on his laptop the whole time.

"Ha. Says you who was banging Pixie at the weekend. I'm sure she has a boyfriend right?" A small smile crept on Kai's face.

"Cassia will call and she will be part of the campaign" Kai said changing the subject.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she knows someone will sell a story about her being apart of Biovolt or your father and she won't want to deal with it" Kai still never turned his head away from his laptop.

"Let's hope your right Kai. I'm off to get lunch you coming or you going to sit and portend your looking at e-mails when really your looking at Cassia on CCTV" Kai just glared at him with a fuck off face.

"Fine, Cya later".

* * *

By the end of the day Cassia was exhausted. After her last press conference she was ready for a glass of wine and bed.

Back at the hotel Cassia and Alice were having a drink in the bar "I'm so tired I think I'm going to skip dinner and head straight for bed" I said while yawning.

"Ok fair enough. Lets just run over tomorrow ok? It won't take long. First you get a lying; you basically have a day off. Second we have to go pick up your schedular for Moscow fashion show and I thought we could go see the kids at your charity. You give so much money but showing your actually support would be great for them".

I gave Alice a smile and nodded "That's a great idea Alice. I love my charity and I'd like to see how my money actually does help them. Also... I will think about the Biovolt proposal but I can't promise anything ok, it's a big part of my past and I really don't know if I'm up for telling the world about it yet" I tried smiling to hide my sadness.

"I understand. What ever you decided Cassia I'm always here for you even if its dragging you out of a sticky situation that is my job and to help you mentally I'm here as a friend" Alice said with a big smile of confidence. "Now go to bed you look like death, haha"

"Thanks. Good night" I downed the rest of my wine and waved at Alice as I walked off.

Once I got to my room I jumped in the shower got into my pj's and headed straight for bed. Turning the alarm off on my phone It started to ring on a random number... "Hello" I said hesitant.

"Cassia it's Kai" my heart about stopped.

"How did you get my number?" I was so confused why was he ringing me and how did he get my number?...

"Meet me in about 10minutes in the underground car park to your hotel"

"What, why?"

"I will tell you then, 10 minutes" he cut me off before I could refuse.

What does he want that so important he can't tell me over the phone? Even after 8 years he still act like he own me.

For about 2 minutes I was undecided on what to do but I knew if I didn't go he would just come up here. How did he even know which hotel I was in. I got out of bed and stayed in my pjs, just pulled my coat over me that way I won't be going anywhere except the hotel. I had a quick scan of the landing to make sure Alice was nowhere to be seen. I ran straight to the elevator which was already at my level. Once in I pressed 'B' for basement.

I was looking at myself in the mirrored walls of the elevator. My hair was still a little wet from my shower and I had no make-up on.

I could feel myself starting to get nervous. What is he up to? POnce the elevator reached the bottom and the doors opened; I stepped out to see Kai standing about 100metre away leaning on his car. Eyes closed legs crossed slightly.

The elevator doors closed and started to go back up to ground level. There is no going back now.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long i had to re-do some bits and i went away for a few days. hope you like the Cliff hanger :D**

**Please leave a review on what you want to happen or what you think they will talk about in the the next chapter and il see what I can do for you**

**Thank you so much :D xx**


	4. Blast From The Past Part 2

**Disclaimer:- I do not own beyblade just my characters **

**Thank you to REBELLE BOSS always giving me support. Xxxx**

**Thank you to ... Making me nervous about the reviews so I write my story better lol :)**

* * *

Last time : -

I could feel myself starting to get nervous. What is he up to?. Once the elevator reached the bottom and the doors opened I stepped out to see Kai standing about 100metre away leaning on his car. Eyes closed legs crossed slightly.

The elevator doors closed and started to go back up to ground level. There is no going back now.

Chapter 4

Blast From The Past Part 2

I cannot remember the last time I felt my heart beat as fast as it is right here in this moment, staring straight at Kai. He seems to have changed out of his work suit and gone for casual dark combats with a black jacket and his trade mark white scarf.

I started to walk over but leaving enough space between us. His eyes still close and stood in the same potion.

"What do you want Kai?" Standing with my hand on my hips.

He didn't move, it was like he didn't even hear me. Typical Kai, he's still as aragonite as he was 8 years ago.

"Forget it. I don't even care what you have to say" I started to walk away, when he finally spoke up.

"Then why did you come meet me?" His tone was firm. Still not looking at me.

"You asked me to come and you didn't give me chance to refuse you... Anyways where did you get my number from and which hotel I'm staying in?" I turned round, even more frustrated than before.

"Hn. I always did like it when you got angry at me" Kai said while smile.

Who does he think he is stalking and making comment like that about me. I pressed the elevator button.

"Have you thought about our proposal?" I heard Kai move away from his car.

"Not into great detail no"

"I know what was happened to you before you left" Kai said in a sorry voice.

I turned round to look at him to see him only cm away from me.

"What the fuck do you mean you know what happened to me, you know nothing. You got up and left me fast enough to even realise" I have not heard so much anger in my tone for along time.

I pushed him away from me which in that instant he grabbed my arm and held it tight.

He looked me dead in the eye, I couldn't breathe.

"I know your father knew what your uncle was doing to you and he did nothing to help you. I also know you believe you left because of me but deep down you know that isn't true. You would have left no matter what" his eyes seemed so sincere.

I could feel myself getting angrier which makes me want to cry. And I was not about to let my emotion get the better of me.

"I left because I wanted more for myself, you was just there to bind the time" I started to shout.

#DING

As the elevator doors opened I tried to remove myself from Kia's grip but he would not let go.

"You know if you go in there I will just follow, so we can ether do this down here or in your room ether way I'm happy" I could see him smirking.

"Ha. You haven't changed have you. Your still an aragonite bastard who doesn't seem to care about anyone or anything only your self" I had bait of laughter in my voice.

If he wants to play games then fine, lets play.

"If that's what you believe. You haven't changed much yourself ya no. That mouth still get you in trouble?" His smirk t just got bigger.

"HN" I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, walking away from him towards his car.

He still makes me so mad. 'Urgh'

"Cassia" he shouted at me like I was a child.

"We really need you to be apart of this campaign. People in Russia know who you are and where you come from. This will be a good way of coming to terms with it and acce..." I cut him off. Spun myself round so fast and started walking over to him. I just blew, my blood was far Beyond boiling.

"Come to terms with it? Ha, All iv done for the past 8 years is come to terms with my past. Why was my mothers life taken from her? Why was my father the worst fucking father going? Why did he let that man me man raped and abused me, when he knew about it but did nothing to help me? Why did you abandoned me when I needed you the most? You don't think I sit every day and ask myself again over and over. It was not my choice to come back here, it's just business and once I'm finished I'm never coming back. Not to see you, Tala or any body. People always leave, you told me that so guess what I'm leaving" after I finished pushing and pocking at him I walked off.

"I decline your offer Kai, so don't bother me again." I could feel tears forming in my eyes from anger and hurt my heart was feeling.

I heard Kai get in his car turn it on and drive towards the exit. I decided to get the elevator nearest to we're I'd walked, which was near the exit. I didn't turn around to look. i could see Kai waiting for the barrier to go up.

While Waiting the the elevator I felt two arms grab around my waist and throw me over there shoulder.

"Kai, what are you doing? Let go of me" I screamed at him while slamming my fists into his back.

He opened the passenger car door and threw me in the seat.

"I am not letting you decline until you see what we have done Cassia" he shouted at me while slamming the door and going round to the drivers side. Before i could refuse he Had already drove off as fast as he could.

"Where are you taking me Kai?"

* * *

Alice POV

Today has been a long day. Iv had serval calls from the Moscow Times. The press conference was horrid as Cassia was in a foul mood after the meeting at Hiwatari Enterprise with. I just hope Cassia's photos are decent enough. That would be the cherry on the cake if there is problem with them.

"Arhhh" I screamed at myself. Leaning my head into my hands.

"Why are you so dam awkward Cass" rubbing my eyes.

"Because she has Valkov blood in her. It's just normal" I random voice appeared next to me.

I looked up to see the red head from the meeting earlier. He'd changed out of his work stuff and went for more casual look.

"It's Tala right?" I said while giving a small smile.

"Yes and your Alicia correct? " He held hand out to me.

"Call me Alice" I took his hand and shook it.

"May I buy you a drink? No offence but you look like you need it" I was not offended by his comment but I could imaging I looked a state.

"Thank you. Red wine for me please" I wonder what he's doing here?

While he was ordering our drinks I put my iPad in my bag.

He passed me my drink and offered a look over to the sofas available in the corner. I accepted his gesture and walked over.

Once sat down I broke the silence.

"If your looking for Cassia she's gone to bed, and I'd probably leave anything till morning, if you no whats good for you that is" I gave him a smile while taking a sip of my drink.

"Actually it's you I'm here to see"

"Me? Oh" I gave him a confused look

"Your the daughter of Stephen Heart the multi billionaire, are you not?"

"I am" I said intrigued in his question.

"Personally I'm wondering why your job is managing my sister when you could be managing a billion dolour company?"

A small smile crept on my face.

"I have never been interested in my fathers company, nor will I ever. Plus I enjoy my job, the opportunities and experiences me and your sister have had, I would never be able to have done them working for my father"

"Iv met your father a few times, we have some business together in china"

"My father has many businesses all over the world, I lose count and it does not interest me in the slightest, as long as he lets me use his jets and pays my inheritance I do not care"

Tala raised his eye brows at me.

"You have known my sister for the past what 7 years?" Tala said changing the subject

"I met her about 6 years ago at university. We live in the same dorms and had business lectures together. Why?"

"She did a business degree?" Tala sounded shocked

"Er... Yes but only 2 years. She dropped out after and started modelling. But she worked at a performing arts school for young children. Why are you so surprised she did a business degree? She owns a 1/3 of a business, I fact one of the biggest in the world"

"Cass was never interested in anything to do with the business. She was never a book type lets say" Tala said

"Hn. I no that, I did most of her work" I said while laughing to myself.

For some strange reason I feel comfort in this guy. He seems nice enough but we shall see what he's all about.

"So Tala..." I gave him a cheeky smile while drinking my wine

"Tell me the story with You, Kai and Cass. There seemed to be a lot of tension between Cassia and Kai I'm assuming there is some kind of history?"

"Ha" Tala's was quite mocking.

"Do you really no nothing about her life here?"

"No. She never wanted to speak about it so I knew it must have effected her in the past" I said while finishing off my drink.

"How about we go out somewhere for dinner and il tell you anything you want to no, plus we can talk about convincing Cass to go ahead with our deal"

Dinner was not really my thing Plus i was not dressed for it. He steered me straight in the eyes, I felt like I was in a trans and could not refuse.

"Late night coffee with dessert and your on" I stood up putting my hand out to him.

He stood up and shook my hand. His arms and chest were all muscle. I could see his eyes wondering all around my body. I didn't mind as I couldn't help but stare at him. My eyes were addicted to looking at his wide shoulders and tone arms.

I felt him release my hand to put on his coat.

"Shall we" he said while grabbing my coat and putting it round my shoulders.

End of Alice POV

* * *

Cassia POV

After 10 minute of silence and not having a clue where he was taking me to I decided to end the silence.

"Where are you taking me Kai? If you have not noticed I'm in my pj's" His eyes were firm on the road but I could see him smiling from the side of his face.

"This is not funny. You'v kidnapped me, the least you can do is tell me where we're going plus if anyone sees me out like this they will have a field day with the news papers" I was getting really frustrated with him now.

"I have not kidnapped you, and stop acting like a child. No one is going to see you so stop worrying. There are more important things happening than you in your night wear"

"Hn" I crossed my arms and legs, sat back in my seat and steered out the window.

It was snowing, but only a soft shimmer; Like dust. I started to recognise the street. It had large mansions on ether side of the roads. All high with steel gates. I felt myself starting to panic, I no were he's taking me, but why?

I caught Kai look over at me.

"It's ok" he said, trying to reassure me.

"Why have you bought me here? I don't want to be here"

He stopped the car right outside the house. My old childhood house, it looked empty, dark and uninviting. It just looked like an old abandoned house you see in them horror films.

"Kai please, I don't want to be here" I started to beg

"What are you so afraid of Cass? Don't you want to go pick up your old things you left?" Kai steered straight at me. His look was warm and genuine.

"My stuff is still in there? But, why hasn't it been sold? I thought Tala would have got ridden of this place straight away" curiosity came over me.

"He can't touch it, your father left the house to you. Including everything inside. All your belongings and your mothers" he placed his hand on the back of my head. I could feel his thumb moving slowly, while looking at me.

"He left me everything? But why? He told me if I left I'd get nothing including both mine and my mothers belongings" I said trying to hide my tears

"I don't no. All I no is that when all the contracts and wills were brought forward, nether me or Tala were aloud to touch any part of this house without your signature"

I started to laugh at myself.

"Ha, if that dead bastard thinks this is his way of saying sorry, he's sadly mistaken" i could not help but smile.

"Here" Kai went into his pocket and handed me a set of keys.

"You can do as you wish with the house. Keep it, sell it, burn it whatever its yours. But I would consider having a look inside before you do decide"

I accepted the keys, took off my seatbelt and got out the car.

The wind had picked up a little and was blowing snow everywhere. I heard Kai get out and lock the car up. He came stood behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm right behind you Ana" Kai said comforting me

Walking up to the gate I annualised them. Old and rusty was all that came to mind. Opening them it made a horrid screeching sound. Walking up the path, snow had covered the whole drive way. The front door was like an old-fashioned dark oak look.

While putting I the keys into the lock i closed my eyes and turned it till it clicked.

"Do you promise everything will be ok?" I quickly turned around and looked at Kai.

"I promise. Once you say your done we will leave, no messing around ok" Kai reassured me

I just nodded turning back to the door and pulling the handle down. Giving it a good push, the door opened.

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Tala POV

After a short stroll down the street I took Alice to a small all night russian cafe. While she went to sit down i ordered 2 coffees and a few vodka shots to warm us up, plus a pieces of chocolate cake with ice-cream. Once the order was in I found where she was sitting. I caught sight of her golden brown hair. Earlier that day it sat perfectly smooth which framed her face, but now it was going wild and curly from walking in the snow. She has chosen to sit in the corner on a set of sofas next to the window, with a small log fire to the right of her.

Walking across I removed my coat and sat opposite her. Her dark eyes looked at me with innocence and ease.

"Well you said you would spill so, spill" Alice eager to hear about our past life.

"We're would you like me to start?"

"Why is Cass so against being apart of this? She has never given up an open opportunity to advertise herself especially to a good cause. What's her story?"

Just as Alice finished the waitress arrived with our drinks. Placing both coffees, 2 vodka shots and the chocolate cake down with two forks.

"Spa-see-ba" thanking the waitress in Russian.

I passed Alice her shot.

"Vodka?" Alice said while smelling the content of the glass.

"This place sells the best vodka around and Your going to need it trust me"

We toasted the shot and through them back. I watched and waited for her to ether choke on the strength of it or at lease pull some sort of facial expression, but nothing. Alice did not even squirm, just licked her red lips.

"That's some good stuff" putting her glass back on the table and grabbing a fork for the chocolate cake.

She has no idea of how different her life is compared to Cassia and mine. There is no Hurt or pain in her. Just happiness. Alice bought me out of my thoughts.

"So why did Cassia leave then? I mean something bad must have happened for her to just get up and travel thousands of miles away from her family, especially at 16"

"Cassia was never a easy child, she rebelled against everything and anyone who told her what to do. It only got worse once her mother died"

"Start from the beginning of everything" Alice sitting back in her seat like a child waiting to be told a story.

"My father and mother split when I was first born because my father found another woman called Crystal Balkov. Within a year they got married and had a baby girl called Cassia Anastasia Valkov. Crystal was a great mom to both me and Cass.

Our father was a business man, he had his own lines of property development and worked with some top business people. I was always interested in the business from a very young age but Cassia was a real girly girl, she used to sing and dance constantly. We was a normal family until our father became part of an organisation called Biovolt. At first it was a camp to help young beyblader's improve on skills and ability. A man name Voltaire Hiwatari from Hiwatari Enterprise got bought forward to him by Crystals brother, Boris Balkov. He part owned Biovolt along with Voltaire. They set up an arrangement that both me and Cass would join Biovolt once we became 8. Our father agreed but insisted on the contact that once we both turned 16 we could leave. The contract went through and he got shares out of the Hiwatari business. From then on everything changed. Biovolt was not what it seemed. You no the stories from what happened in Biovolt right?"

"Yes, you all got trained to be unbeatable beyblader's. If you lost you got punished. Did your dad know about any of this before he signed you both up?" Alice said accepting all the information I'd been giving her.

"Not at first. By the time he did the power he had gotten was to much for him to refuse. His own business was now bigger than ever, plus being apart of Hiwatari trade was not any mans job. If he told anyone about Biovolt his own business would have been brought down as well.

By the time Cassia was bought to Biovolt I had been there a year and knew what she was in for. Boys and girls were separated at night but trained through the day. It was hard to get used to at first, but after a few years it was just life. We went home on weekends and back to Biovolt Monday-Friday.

We never really seen our father, he was always away on business. Crystal knew what was happening but could not do anything, if she did leave we would have no one to help us, and she could not take us away because she had nowhere to go to plus she loved our father more than anyone. When we did come home she tried to keep it as normal as possible for us. She used to watch us train and cheer us both on, sing, dance, watch films, eat junk food just make it As enjoyable as possible.

One weekend we went home like normal, I was 14 and Cass just turned 13 three days before. We arrived seeing our fathers car pulled in the drive. As soon as we got inside our father called us to his office. He explained Crystal had died in a car accident. All of our worlds broke down especially Cassia, the only thing keeping her alive was her mothers love and kindness. Our father only knew how to love was because of Crystal. Once she died there was no family anymore.

Cassia blamed our father for what happened, she refused to ever go back to the house with him being there. Not even I could break her from this hatred shed created. She became heartless and angry at the world.

Biovolt used this anger to there advantage although they thought. After a few years she became too powerful and angry with life, that she nearly destroyed the whole place. Only one person seemed to be able to keep her lack of control under control when beyblading was..."

"Kai" Alice said interrupting, while taking a big bite of her chocolate cake.

"Yes. Both me and Kia watched over her but there friendship as rival beybladers was obvious to the public eye but behind closed doors no one suspected a much more intimate relationship was being formed. Any kind of relationships was not permitted under any circumstances. No one except me knew about their sexual relationship for about a 6month, until they got caught out. Cassia got taken away for about 3 months. I asked my dad where she was taken too, but every time he just said 'she's fine and I didn't need to know where she was or when she will be coming back'"

"Wow, your dad sounds like a total idiot if you ask me. I got the idea Cassia and Kia had history because the tension earlier you could have cut it with a knife." Alice starting to get a little shocked by what I was saying.

"When Cassia arrived back at Biovolt she had turned back into that heartless girl again. But her beyblading skills were unbelievable, she had full control of everything around her. But no matter what had happened, her and Kai still couldn't keep away, they encountered all punishments but nothing fazed them. Eventually Boris and Voltaire and our father realised putting me, Kai and Cassia together was the ultimate beyblading team, we was heartless to our opponents and never gave in. Our bit Beast where unstoppable together"

"So what happened? Did they just let you get on with things?" Alice starting to realise how it all worked.

"Cassia still rebelled against everything she was trained to do so the torturing continued. She would be taken away for days and brought back bruised and damaged. She never cried or shown emotion she just continued on.

"Did you or Kai know what was happening to her?" Alice face was shocked and hurt was in her eyes.

"Not at the time, we just assumed a normal beating but when we asked she would never tell us, I found out a few years ago. Boris would continuously raped and assaulted her" Alice interrupted me.

"And your father knew about it and let it all happen?" I could see anger in anger eyes.

"Yes"

Alice did not say anything, but she did not need to. I could see the hurt and pity she felt.

"Don't feel sorry for her Alice. Cassia would hate you if you did, she does not accept pity from anyone" I put my hand on hers. Alice just nodded.

"So you said when you was 16 you could just leave why didn't you?"

"I had to stay and look after Cassia and this was my life, it was all I knew. I still had some sort of relationship with my father. He kept me in main line to take over his part of the business same as Kai was going to for Voltaire. But Kai got an opportunity to get out and went to live in Japan" I could see Alice taking every bit on information in and putting pieces together herself.

"So Kai left Cassia? I assumed she would have left him" Alice seemed a little confused

"No. He beat her too it, She caught him packing his things to leave and then he had to tell her. He thought it be easier if he left without saying a word to anyone"

"He broke her heart" she put her hand on her heart.

"One months later Cassia turned 16, she inherited the money her mother left for her, our father tried bribing and threatening her into staying but she was not falling for of of it. She had no feelings or emotion anymore. There were no goodbyes no nothing. I decided to stay for my father sake as I knew he would one day figure out what he's done and try and make amends"

Alice stat silent. It was a lot for her to take in. The friend she thought she knew so well she really knew nothing about her horrific past.

"I think that's enough for now" I said while laying down on the sofa, putting my arms around the back of my head, giving Alice a cheeky smile.

She turned and looked at me. A small smile crept on her face.

"She has been through so much and i drag her back to russia not having a clue what she must be feeling" Alice faced the window whipping her eyes.

"How about a few more vodkas and we can go back to the hotel ok?" I caught sight of her smile.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Valkov?" Alice said with mischief tone. Turning to look at me.

"Wait and see" I stood up and winked at her.

* * *

**FINALLYYY DONE **

**Super sorry about the wait people. Iv been super busy and I had a massive block. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D **

**Please leave reviews for me thank you xx**


	5. Blast From The Past Part 3

**Hey everyone. Super sorry about the wait. Iv been super busy and hooked on a few stories, which have gave me some kind of inspiration. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review. **

**I have had good reviews on both OC story lines, so to keep everyone happy I am giving them both equal parts.**

**WARNING:- **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SCENES OF SEXUAL NATURE**

* * *

Last time :-

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. Alice staring out the window

"I think that's enough for now" I said while laying down on the sofa, putting my arms around the back of my head, giving Alice a cheeky smile.

She turned and looked at me. A small smile crept on her face.

"How about a few more vodkas and we can go back to the hotel ok?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Valkov?" Alice said with mischief tone.

"Wait and see" I stood up and winked at her.

Chapter 5

Blast From The Past, Part 3

I stood in darkness, eyes closed. I could feel my heart thumping. The room was cold; Even after all these years it still smelt the same. Memories of being a child in this house flooded back to me, laughter and love, but also the hurt and pain that came along with it.

Kai put his hand on my shoulder. He could feel how nervous I was, but his touch always put me at ease. Opening my eyes, they adjusted to the darkness. I could see the outline on the grand stair case right in front of me. To the side of the wall I felt the light switch. Closing my eyes again I turned it on.

The grand chandelier lite up so bright showing off its crystals. I expected everything to be dusty and warn but no, it was all clean and tidy. Nothing out of place. Family photos still hang on the walls. Coat and shoe rack to the right hand side of the door. Carpet looked like its just been cleaned. "I thought you said no one has been here?" I turned and looked at Kai.

"Tala decided to have a cleaner come once a month and sort the place out. Only place they don't clean are your bedroom, and your mothers library" Kai said.

I walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room; it had pictures of my mother and father on there wedding day. My mother always looked beautiful. I held the picture in my hand, looking at how happy they both were together. She was always happy, even when things went bad with her and my father she always smiled and kept fighting.

"Why did he give the house to me Kai? I just don't understand. Nothing here is of importance anymore. He took it away from me when she died. I learned to live without all this rubbish" I scolded while picking up another photo of me and my father together, it made me so angry just looking at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Kai crossing his arms leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Ha. You should have burnt the house down with that bastard inside it" I threw the picture on the floor and stood on it. The frame smashed in to pieces. A smile crept upon my face with the thought of him burning.

Just to the left of the cabinet was a door, leading to what was the living area. The tv still sat on the wall above the grand marble fire place. Sofas and my fathers old chair covered with white sheets.

I heard Kai follow behind me. "He changed ya no" I turned to steer at Kai. "You may not believe it but he had realised his wrong doings. Not just to us but every child he had hurt in the process"

I could not believe this, after everything that man put us through he was sticking up for him. "Ha. You didn't get sent off by your own father to get gang rapped because I was not the daughter he wished for" I did not shout, just made my point.

Kai walked out the room and started to walk upstairs "We're are you going?" I follow suit.

"To your room" Kai didn't even look back just carried on walking.

"NO KAI STOP" I shouted but he wasn't listening to me. I chased after him upstairs. There was 5 bedrooms; Mine was the second to the right next to Tala's. I saw Kai stop outside my door. It still had my name on it in pink and black writing; my heart started to beat at lighting speed. It left like it was going to pop out my chest, I didn't want to do this yet.

Kai seen the worry in my eyes and laughed at me. I punched him in the arm "What's so funny"

"What are you so worried about? The Cassia I knew would never let something like this phase her" His words upset me a little. He knew how much I hated this place, but he still insists pushing me into things.

Kai's hand went on the door handle and pushed the door open. I followed Kai into my room; everything was dusty like no one had been init for 11 years.

The walls were still white with pink and yellow flowers all around. My white vintage desk had my old computer on the top; it all matched including my double four poster bed.

Kai walked across and went to sit on my bed "So this is your room, ha. Who'd have thought the strong minded Cassia liked pink and yellow flowers" his tone was mocking but smiled sincere.

I walked over to my desk, catching my eye was the photo of me and my mother in the back garden, we was dancing and had our swimming costumes on, it made my heart ack thinking of her. I pulled out the chair from under my desk to sit down. Taking a good look at my old room, feeling overwhelmed.

I opened the draw to my desk; finding an old beyblading magazine, some old school books, pencil case and a photo album of a holiday to America we all went on when I was about 6. It made me feel happy remember the good times we had as a family.

"Found something?" Kai asked.

"Yeh, an old holiday photo album" I didn't look at him just smiling at the book.

Placing it back into the draw, I went over to my bed. Looking underneath was a box. "Right were I'd left you" saying to my self.

Pulling it out I wiped the dust off it. The lock on the handle was still closed. Taking the box over to my desk, I felt under the desk for the key I taped to it. Pulling the key out, I unlocked the box and opened it up.

"What's that?" Kai said while walking across and looking inside it. i heard him gasp slightly, "Your blade. But i thought they destroyed it?".

"That's what they told everyone, but I stole it and by the time they realised I took it, I was gone. But I couldn't take it with me so I stashed it here along with my dairy, were know one would have thought to look for them" I said please with myself, while picking up my dairy and blade to show him.

It felt good to have Blizzard back with me. Even though I promised myself I would never blade again, after all the distraction I could have caused, but she still had a big part in my life. And then the diary, that holds more secrets, abuse, hurt and sexual content of my life than I can possibly remember.

"Whats in the diary then?" Kai said smirking at me. He knew I had one when we used to be at the Abby, but I never told him what I used to write init. He understood it was my other way of getting frustration out.

"Nosy aren't we" giving Kai a smile. I placed both my blade and my diary back in the box and locked it up, putting the key in my bra. "For safe keeping" I said to Kai while giving him a wink.

"Hn" Kai stood with his arms cross and a small smile appeared.

Walking over to the French doors, i opened them which lead onto my old balcony. The cold breeze caught me by surprise; stepping out I could see my old swing and trampoline under nether all the snow. Remembering all the fun times I had out in the back garden. All the treasure hunts we had. It made me realise that's how I need to think of this like a treasure hunt but not knowing what I might find.

I heard Kai step to the door. "Come on Kai I want to go have a look around some more see what we can find" I was eager to have more of a snoop. The place didn't make me sad or hurt like I thought it would but like a hole that needed to be filled was finally being sorted.

Walking across the landing, all pictures on the walls of our ancestors that my mother had painted were still hanging. She was so proud of our family history.

I could see Kai following suit. I came across my mother and fathers old room; standing a few metres away staring at the door. "When mother died father would not let us in the room. He used to lock it so we couldn't sneak in" I said while Turning towards Kai.

Kai just stood at the top of the stairs with a sincere look. "I think il leave this one for now Kai" walking back past him and down stairs.

To the right side of the stairs was the dinning/ kitchen area. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house. We spent most of our family time in there. Mother always cooking some sort of home made bread or cake.

The counter tops were black marble with white cupboards; a huge breakfast bar in the middle. The cooker was an old vintage style, with double oven doors and a separate grilling section, 6 cooking rings and a heat rack. Looking around I went into the cupboards; Nothing had moved cups, plates, knifes and forks all still were my mother liked them. Everything was organised perfectly and it always made seance to where things should be kept.

In the corner of the room was a grand dark oak table, 9 Chairs all placed around it. Walking across to a door at the top of the room. Mother used it as a pantry to store food, but I knew other things were stashed there.

I pulled a chair from the table and stood on it to get to the top shelf "Arrhaa, found you" I said with a smile.

"What you found now" Kai said coming across. Jumping off the chair I shown him a bottle of my fathers favourite whiskey and vodka.

"Fancy getting tipsy? only thing my father did have any use for was his good taste in booze" I said with a clean smile.

Putting the chair back, I went across to the cupboard and got 2 glasses out. After giving them a rinse, I opened up the whiskey. Pouring a decent helping into both glasses, and handed one over to Kai "What shall we toast?" I asked him.

"Your return home" Giving him a clear smile we put our glasses together and shot the whiskey back.

I caught Kai steering at me. His amethyst eyes always stunned me "Common let go sit in the living room and put the fire on" Kai said taking the bottles with him.

This is ether going to end up good or bad, I thought to myself. Following Kai, he was already starting up the fire. I sat down on the sofa, pouring us some more drinks and taking back my own. I help but stare at him; he's even more handsome than when we was kids. His shoulder have built out more and jeans hugged his legs and bum perfectly.

He turned round and caught me steering. I felt myself blush a little. Coming across he sat beside me, I handed him his drink and poured myself yet another.

We sat in silent for a few minutes. I could feel the alcohol running through me. "Can you remember the last time we drank together?" I said, turning to Kai.

I caught a small smile kept upon his face. "I take that as a yes then" I said with a laughing tone.

"You knick a bottle of vodka for us out of your dads office, for my 17th birthday"

"Ha yes, and we planted the empty bottle it on the guard" it felt good to remember some of the funny times in the Abby, even though it was painful Kai was a big reason I'm still alive. The laughter stopped, I looked into his eyes and couldn't help feeling hurt again.

"Why did you leave me Kai?" I said to him, not thinking about it first. He placed his hands on my face, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip. I left like I was going to cry at that very moment.

"I had to leave Cass, you know that. If I didn't take the opportunity when it was there I might not have gotten another" I tired turning my head away from him, but his pulled me back to look at him. "Don't do that Cass, that isn't fair" his words firm.

"Fair. Il tell you what isn't fair, you getting up and leaving without even a single goodbye. If I hadn't have caught you packing you would have just left me, not knowing what happened to you or anything. What about me, you always promised you'd stand by me. I even told you I thought I loved you and you got up and left, how do you think that made me feel, how..." my tone was angry; Kai cut me off.

"What about me Cass, what about how I felt, it's not always about YOU. You was leaving a month after I did. Don't say you wouldn't have because we all no that's a lie. I needed to take this to get my life back in order. I knew you'd be safe; you was so strong, stronger than you thought you were. It wasn't me who was making you that way ether you did it your self I was just there to make the time go faster for you" Iv never seen Kai so frustrated at me.

"We'll you could have still said goodbye" I turned away from him and poured another drink.

He crossed his legs shot back his whiskey and closed his eyes.

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Alice POV

After some more vodkas and another glass of wine I needed the lady's room. Walking across the cafe I felt myself stubble a little. Hoping tala didn't see me.

After doing my business I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I didn't just feel a mess I looked it as well "Whats in this vodka" I said to myself, while ribbing my head.

Walking back to the table tala stood with his coat on and had mine waiting in hand. "Ready to go" he said giving me that cheeky smile.

I just nodding while placing my scale around my neck and taking my coat from him; while giving me his arm to link mine around his.

The temperature must have dropped a few more degrees since we walked to the cafe. We took a steady paces as I seemed to be all over the place. "Wow Tala, what was in them vodkas? You sure wasn't joking when I asked about getting me drunk" I gave him a smile.

"You should try coming to my bar and then I can show you how to get drunk Russian style" he winked at me

If that was a chat up line was the the chessyest thing iv ever heard "Ha, iv heard some lines before Tala but that was just dreadful"

"Thanks Alice; Can't call a guy for trying" Tala smile was breath taking.

We walked a few more steps, then I had an idea "Hey I have an idea, lets go make some snow angels" I said jumping on the spot like a child.

"Are you being serious?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes why not? the snow is deep enough and will be fun. Pleaseeeee!" I fluttered my eye lashed and put my bottom lip out.

"Ok but I'm drying my clothes off at your hotel, deal?"

"Deal" I said with a big smile.

Tala took me to a park not far away from the hotel. The snowing that fell on what was meant to be a grass verge was fresh and about 3ft deep. "Are you ready?" Tala asked.

"Yes" I said while holding Tala hand. We fell back together; the cold snow hitting my back was horrible but after a few seconds of laying there I couldn't feel it. Looking up at the clear sky, I felt relaxed and was the first time id enjoyed myself since coming to Russia. Turning to look at Tala next to me his body relaxed in the snow, with his eyes closed.

"I think what you and Kai have done with the company is great, especially after whats happened. And even if Cass doesn't want to work with you on this project, I will be happy to inform my father of it for him to contribute" Tala turn to look at my gaze.

"Cassia will join, she hasn't changed much from when we were kids. She knows this is the right thing to do. But I do appreciate your help Alice" he gave me a smile.

I turned round and closed my eyes still laying in my angel. After and 20seconds I felt a massive pile of snow fall on top of me.

"Arhhhhhhhh" I scream at the top of my voice. All I could see was Tala laughing.

"You'll pay for that" i shouted in a playful voice. getting out from my snow angel I started throwing snow at him.

After about 10minutes of running around the park throwing snow balls at each other, I caught sight of Tala running towards me. He picked me up in a fire men's lift and was running towards the hotel.

Once back at the hotel, he didn't put me down till we was in the elevator. I pushed the button to the 12th floor and it started to go up.

We were silent at first until we caught sight of each other, then just laughing all the way to the top.

Getting the keycard out my bag, I opened the door to my room. The heat from the room hit you straight away. I stripped straight out of my coat, taking Talas's off for him as we'll and put them on the hanger.

"Would you like a shower. As then I can dry your clothes while your showering.. Err..." I asked him, a little embarrassed.

"Yes please, if that ok"

"Of course. Follow me" still blushing.

I took him into the bedroom were the only bathroom was. Turning on the shower first so it can heat up. I grabbed him a towel and put it on the radiator. He was stood in the middle of the bedroom undressing. I caught sight of his toned body; My eyes widened. His arms were amazing, I wanted to touch him, touch his muscles.

"Iv.. Err.. Put your towel on the radiator, and il get you something to wear until your clothes have dried" I tried not to show him I was blushing.

"That's great thank you" he said smiling.

"Just leave your clothes on the bed once you've changed and il collect them in a second" after that I quickly left the room.

Going into the kitchen area, I poured my Self another drink from the mini bar. Quickly nocking it back, I wiped my mouth.

While collecting his close, I could hear him showering. I didn't have anything for him to wear while his own were drying, and I couldn't have him prancing round in just his underwear. I don't think I could keep my hand to myself.

Quickly I looked in the wardrobe. There were two robes or as I call them dressing gown's were hanging, that the hotel had provided "Perfect". I laid it out on the bed and left with his clothes in hand.

After about 10minutes Tala appeared out the bedroom with his rob on. His hair damp. He came across to me and have me a smile. "Iv got you a drink" I tried not to steer at him to much.

"Thank you"

"I think il go have my shower now. Help your self to any food or drink. I shouldn't be too long" smiling at him; I walked into the bedroom and closed to the door behind me. I felt nervous but I didn't understand why.

After showering I headed to my wardrobe to try and find something suitable to wear. Nothing to revelling but nothing that says school girl. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a strappy white and black top, along with the other hotel rob. I didn't tie it though I left it open to show what I was wearing.

Heading back into the kitchen area and found tala cooking something. "What you cooking there" I said getting another drink of wine.

"Just some pancakes. You want some?" I caught him steering at me, up and down my body; I blush slightly.

"I wouldn't say no to that, thank you" I gave him a smile and went across to put some back ground music on the Tv's music channel. After a few minutes Tala brought across some amazing pancakes.

"Tala they are amazing. You can come over and make them again anytime" I said while eating my last piece and licking my fingers clean.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them" he gave me a smile.

"So... What do you think to the hotel?" It seemed a Radom question but I guess he's trying to make conversation.

"It's really nice. Loads of room and easy to live in. With us being here nearly a month I wanted something a little more homely"

"Glad to hear all the money we put into this place hasn't been wasted" he had his eyes closed.

"Ye... Wait this is your hotel?" That wasn't what I expected.

"I figured that you didn't realise. How you think I knew where you was?"

"Hmm... I guess I hadn't thought about that. Maybe I just thought you was stalking me" I said in a flirting tone.

"We'll maybe I still kinda am" he moved his head closer to me, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

His rob was open slightly, I could just see his pale chest muscles popping out. I quickly got up and took the empty plate of pancakes over to the sink.

I felt tala come behind me. Turning around he handed me my drink but keeping eye contact with me all times; his body was almost touching mine. I couldn't help but just want to kiss him there and then.

Before I could say anything or even move away to stop myself, his lips had crashed into mine. His forceful hand wrapped around my body. Lifting me up onto the side, I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter. His touch and kiss was firm, but it turned me on even more. He pulled my hair back and removed my rob, so he could access my neck. I could feel him kissing and nibbled at me, leading down to my collar bone. I gave out a little moan; he came back up to my lip and his tongue slipped in forcefully around my mouth. I nibble at his bottom lip and gave him a naughty look.

He stopped and looked straight in my eyes. I started to remove the rob from his toned, firm body. I couldn't help but rub his arms and pecks. In one swift movement he picked me up and took me over to the bedroom. Not once taking his lips off mine.

Kicking the door open and close he threw me down on the bed. Getting on top of me, he rubbed over my boobs and leading down to my thighs. I could feel his erection between my thighs. Leading his hands back up my body, he started to remove my top. With one swift move it was gone; he stopped kissing me to glance at my body. "Your even more sexy than I imagined" his eyes and hands lingers around my breast.

He started to nibble on my hard erect nipple; I could feel his teeth just grazing over them, knowing how aroused he was making me every second.

Noticing he stopped I quickly got from under him spun him around to sit on top. He seemed surprised at how quickly I got there. Started off at his neck I kissed him, lead to his collar bone, just giving a little nibble. Continuing down his body to his torso, then to wear his boxer lay. I couldn't help but want him in my mouth now.

Removing his boxers his big erect penis was in my face, ready and waiting. I started by teasing him with licking the tip of it and sliding my tongue down. I could see his eyes looking at me, He started to bite his lip. dipping his penis in to my mouth I started moving up and down, sucking harder; he tasted so good. Noticing his groan of pleasure i sucked a little harder. My eyes never left his the whole time. He placed his hand on the back of my head pushing me further down; I could feel it going deeper to the back of my throat, Sucking harder and harder.

"Al..ice.. Your going.. To..ap arhh..." He eyes rolled back into his head. I felt his warm substance come into my mouth. He tasted so nice. Once he'd finished I swallowed all the liquid and gave him a dirty smile.

Within seconds I was back on my back and him on top, removing my shorts his hands rubbed between my thighs, leading up towards my clitoris he saw my body shiver when it hit the right stop. I could see the smirking appear as I started to moan. He continued to rub it, slow movements at first but then getting faster and faster. Before I knew it his head was down between my legs and his tongue teasing every part of me.

He continued to lick me excessively, but I when I felt his finger go inside me I lost all control of my body. "Tala" I cried.

"Yes Alice" I heard the teasing in his voice.

His fingers thruster in me harder and harder. My body was ready to explode "Tala... I'm.. Guna..." I cried while coming in his mouth.

Once he licked all my juices up he gently removed his fingers and came up to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips.

"We're not done yet" he said with a devilish look; pushing my legs apart he placed himself inside me. With the orgasum I'd just had I was sensitive, which made it even more pleasurable.

He trusted in and out slowly at first then stared getting faster and harder. Kissing and nibbling at my lips and neck. Within minutes I could feel myself coming again.

He noticed my cries and moans pick up" Come for me Alice".

"I'm.. I'm..arhhh" in that moment I came even harder than I did before. Seconds later I felt Tala come as well. He fell on top of me panting till he had finished.

Tala removed himself from inside me and while laying and wrapping his arms around me. "Are you ok?" i heard him whisper.

"Yes of course I am, are you?" I said with little laugher in my tone. What a silly question to ask.

"Good. I'm just making sure" he kissed my forehead.

Within minutes I was asleep wrapped in this amazing, sexy red head arms.

End of Alice POV

* * *

Cassia POV

We must have been sat in silence for about 15minutes. It was horrible.

"Your such an ass" I said while turning to look at him.

"Hn" he said, eyes still closed but smirking. I could never stay mad at Kai for long.

"I have a great idea" I said jumping from my seat and leaving the room to go across into the gaming room.

Opening the door this room was possibly the same size as the kitchen. It's still had the pool table in the middle, PAC man machine in the corner, some slots, Tv on the wall, some music speakers.

Iv had so many good memories in this room, all our friends used to come over and stay here. When dad had business acquaintance over for dinner, he used to tell them to bring there kids and we would all play in here. To right hand side of the room was some double doors which leads out to the indoor pool. I walked through the room heading towards a big oak cabinet. Opening it up was full of dvd's, Cd's, every board game ever made, you name it we had it.

Once I found what I was looking for I closed up the cabinet and left the room, heading back to Kai. So far every room iv been in, iv had good feelings about.

"So what's this great idea then" Kai said pouring us some more drink.

"Strip Black Jack? anyone" I said with a teasing tone, showing him the deck of cards in my hand.

A smile kept upon Kai's face. "You never could win when we was kids, what makes you think you could beat me now?" Kai said confidently.

"Things have change Hiwatari, I was a bit of a party animal in college and I'v done my fair share of strip card games" giving him a wink.

I sad down on the floor shuffling the cards up. Kai came and sat opposite me. "Black jack is the game, winning is the aim. The person to get down to there underwear loses, understand?" I said while handing out the cards.

"Hn. Good luck" Kai smirked at me, picking up his cards.

"Ul need it" I said giving him a wink.

After about an hour of playing we were even. I was left in my bar and knickers as Kai was sat in his boxers.

His toned abbs and arms, I tried not to notice him. I did catch Kai looking over at me A few times. I had a black a pink bra with matching French knickers. His eyes had the very same look he used to give when we were younger.

Putting my attention back on my cards I had an Ace and a 9, which made me 20. "I'm guna stick" I said giving him a dumb look.

"Hn, if your sure" Kai closed his eyes.

Placing my cards down I showed him my 20. "I think that makes me the winner mr. Hiwatari" giving him a wink.

"Not so fast Valkov" Kai placed his hand down. He had a king and an ace. I could not believe it. "I believe that's black jack which makes me the winner" Kai sounded please with him self.

"That's so not fair, how did you get cards like that" my tone went to like a child. I did not like losing especially to Kai.

"Common, you no the rules. Take them off" Kai said in a dirty voice.

I got up and started walking out the room. "Ha, your not that lucky" I didn't turn back.

Next door to the living area was my fathers office. I was quite drunk by now and always loved a smoke every once in a while. My father always had cigars stashed somewhere.

Opening the door, I held my breath. It had not changed much. His massive book shelf full of business folders and files. A leather sofa in the corner, his deck in the middle of the room.

Walking across to the desk I sat down. Just looking around in this room made me sad, if we ever did something wrong our father told us off in here, he told us here my mother had died; It hurt to be in this room. All the plotting and scheming was done here.

Opening his desk draws I found his cigar case, opened it up was a set of 6 cigars. "Thank you very much bastard" just about to close the draw, when I seen a file with my name on it. Pulling it out the draw I placed it on top of the desk. Opening it up was photos of me at college in England, And for about 4years of it.

"What is this?" There was files of we're I'd been and conversations I'd had with people. Me and Alice out on business and pleasure.

I was being watched. The whole time I left Russia for England, I was under watch. My heart Felt like it had stopped, I couldn't seem to catch my breathe. How stupid was I to think they would just let me go.

I could feel myself getting angry. I opened the draw to put the file back in but seen another file with my name on it. This one looked really old and the writing on the front was my fathers. Opening it up was photos of me from the Abby; I had bruises all over my naked body and cuts on my face from we're I had been beaten. I remember having theses taken but only Kai knew about these. "So why does my father hav..." It then clicked.

Kai took them photos. There where papers that had both Kai and my father signature on them. I couldn't even read what they said I was to angry. Tears formed in my eyes; Kai set me up. He was working with my father.

"Hey you found what your..." Kai stopped and caught sight of what I was looking at.

He just stood with worried look on his face. I felt my heart smash into little pieces.

"HOW COULD YOU" I shouted at the top of my voice.

* * *

**Cliff hanger much. **

**Again I am soo sorry for the wait everyone, iv worked extra hard on this chapter so I hope you all love it :D xx **


	6. Blast From The Past Part 4

**This one will be the final chapter of Blast From The Past**

**Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and added me to there favourite. It means so much to me :D **

**If anyone has any suggestions on my story I am open to hear them. :D **

* * *

Last time:-

"So why does my father hav..." It then clicked. Kai took them photos. There where papers that had both Kai and my father signature on them. I couldn't even read what they said I was to angry. Tears formed in my eyes; Kai set me up. He was working with my father.

"Hey you found what your..." Kai stopped and caught sight of what I was looking at.

He just stood, with worried look on his face. I felt my heart smash into little pieces.

"HOW COULD YOU" I shouted at the top of my voice.

Chapter 6

Blast From The Past Part 4

Tears streaming down my face. I felt hurt, betrayed, anger. Everything that happened in my past finally became clear in that very moment.

"Cassia it isn't what it looks like" he stayed stood at the door.

I stared up at him and started to walk towards him. "What is it meant to look like then Kai, from what I can see you and my father was setting me up" I stopped a few ft away from him.

"Cassia" he started to walk towards me, putting his arms out to me.

"STOP, DONT TOUCH ME" I shouted, while stepping back to the desk. Kai stopped and put his arms down.

I just stared down at the photos. Picking up the piece of paper, I tried reading it but my tears were to much. I broke down to the floor, crying at the top of my lounges.

"I didn't set you up, I did it for you" I heard Kai say under his breathe.

"For me? ha, that's a good one. How was being raped and beaten to death any sort of benefit. I trusted you, I believed everything you ever told me, I thought..." It then hit me "That's why you left, you was justing using me, like everyone else did in that place. Did it get to much for you Kai, did the guilt finally sink in, after I told you I loved you. You are just as sick as that bast..." Kai cut me off.

"Your father told me if I leave and didn't tell you then all the beating would stop. I left because I had no other choice" his voice was firm and full of anger.

I put my face in my hands and carried on crying. I didn't want to believe anything he said anymore. I could hear Kai walking across towards me, he picked the piece of paper up.

"This is the signed agreement that states, once I left the abby no one would come after me, I agreed not to have any sort of contact with you, in or out of the Abby and all the torture on you would stop. The offer of your safety and my freedom was too good to let go" he placed down the contract and took a look at some of the photos "The photos I took were for evidence to show your father what he was so blind too. Not to sit and laugh with him, you came back black and blue because I couldn't keep away from you. These photos are the reason your life got a whole lot better" he handed me the photos.

I just stared at them. My whole body was black and blue, blood coming from my lip. The pain I felt came rushing back to me, I could feel the hurt turning into anger. In that moment just snapped; picking up the files with the photos and tour them to bits.

"If that is true he knew getting rid of you would hurt me more than being beaten to death, so the only person who could win was him, so don't make out like he was doing us any favour because he wasn't Kai" I couldn't help but screaming at him.

Turning around I saw the book shelf, my father had collected personal business files from all over the years. I started pulling them off the shelves, screaming as loud as I could. All the hurt and emotion I'd been hiding away, I just let go. Throwing and smashing anything I could grab hold of. I punched one of the glass doors to the shelf, it shattered to nothing. The pain I got from the glass felt like nothing, compared to what I felt in my heart. I could feel bloody running down my hands. "Why? Why? Why?" I kept screaming, crying so hard.

I felt warm strong arms wrap them selves around me, preventing me from hitting or throwing anything else. My whole body went limp, legs felt like jelly and fell to the floor. Kai still having his arms wrapped around mine, I heard him whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry Cass, please understand" he turned me around and put me on his lap, still arms wrapped around me. I just cried into his bare chest. I started to feel the pain in my hand. Little tiny bits of glass sticking into my skin.

After about 10mins of Kai rubbing my head and me trying to calm me down, I whispered to him "Please take me away, out of here Kai" He lifted me up bridal style, my head fell into his neck. Walking back to the living area he placed me on the sofa.

"Let me have a look at your hand" giving him my hand, he examined. "We need to clean and bandage this up" he got up and walked out the room.

Learning across I saw the empty bottle of whiskey and full bottle of vodka. Grabbing the bottle of vodka I tried opening it, but my hand was hurting to much for any pressure to be applied.

"Don't you think we've had enough Cass" turning around I saw Kai stood at the door.

"Maybe you have but I need a drink" he takes the bottle away from me. Before I could protest he grabbed held of my hand, cleaning away the blood and removing all the bits of glass. Once all sorted he bandaged me up "I think you will live" Kai said sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment I laid down putting my head on the arm of the sofa. Kai sat on the floor next to we're my head was, he propped his arm up on his leg, letting his head drop back.

"You fell into his trap ya know"I whispered into his ear.

He let out a sigh and grabbed his trousers. I watched him with ease. "Get some sleep Cass, il take you back once this alcohol is out my system" Kai said while walking out of the room.

Closing my eyes, I reflecting on everything that had happened tonight. Before I knew it I was sleeping.

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Kai POV

Removing myself out of the living area was the safest thing to do right now. I left like strangling her. She doesn't have any idea what I know.

I grabbed myself a glass of water from the kitchen "Hn...Maybe this was not the best idea uv ever had Kai" I said to myself, rubbing my head.

Walking back to the living room to check on Cassia. She had fallen asleep; her face was all red and blotchy, from crying so much, but still looked beautiful. I pulled over the sheet that covered the sofa over the top of her.

Closing the door behind me I went into the office. Inside was recked. Paper files everywhere, broken bits of glass and ornaments scattered across the floor. I forgot how bad Cassia can get when she loses her temper.

Pulling out my phone I dialled Tala number. It rang and when straight to voice mail. It was 2.30 in the morning, I tried him again. After a few rings he picked up.

"Kai, what's up" Tala whispered.

"Why the fuck didn't you get rid of them files Tala" I was not shitting around.

"Which files?"

"The ones of Cassia, you said you got rid of them" I tried not raising my voice to loud so I woke her up.

"I did, stop fucking yelling" Tala said in a whispering.

"Well Cassia found them fucking easily enough, in your fathers office draw" I could hear Tala walking around.

"You took her to the house. What the fuck Kai" Tala finally raised his voice.

"You told me you got rid of them. Iv just had her smashing the place up, thinking I was apart of your dads sick scheme. I asked you to do one thing and that was to get rid of them files before she got back"

"Shit Kai. Where is she now?"

"Asleep, she got pretty drunk earlier. I'm assuming you didn't get rid of your fathers other file ether seen as how both of Cassia's we're in the too draw"

"No, it should be with hers" I opened to top draw up, and there it was straight in my face.

"Your fucking lucky she didn't see this"

"I didn't think you would take her there without telling me first. What you going to do with it?" Tala had frustration in his tone.

"Something you should have done, burn it. I'm not having her find out about this, I'm lucky I scrapped through earlier never mind dealing with your fathers shit"

"Im sorry, I didn't think you'd take her there, never mind her go into the office. Look I gotta go Kai, keep me posted" Tala put the phone down.

I had a quick look around for anything else that could be burnt. Picking up what was left of the contract I had signed with her father. Walking into the kitchen, I turned the one of the gas stoves on and put the paper file to the flame. Once it lit I took it to the sink and watched it burn. "I'm wont having you ruin her life again, not now she's back in mine"

After every bit of paper was gone I rinsed it down the sink. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, for now.

I headed back into the living area, she was still fast asleep. Turing off the lamp, I sat in her fathers old chair, crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

End of Kai POV

* * *

Cassia POV

Waking up felt like hell. My eyes and head were sore, never mind my hand, plus my mouth tasted like shit. Sitting up all I could see was the fire and Kai sleeping in my fathers chair. His arms folded across his bare chest. Getting up from the sofa and grabbed my pj jumper off the floor. Putting it on I walked out the living area and into the kitchen.

It smelt like something had been burning. Grabbing a glass of water I sat on the counter, thinking. "Mom if you can hear me, please help me do what's right" my head was down and eyes closed. Jumping off the counter I walked in to the hall way; stopping when i saw the photo I'd smashed earlier when me and Kai first arrived. Bending down to pick it up "Even when your 10ft under you know how to cause me pain" throwing it across the room I saw a door in the far corner of the hall.

Walking across I placed my hand on the handle; I took a deep breathe and walked in.

The room was average size. Not much furniture, just two black sofa style bean bags. Along the main wall was a built in book shelf, half was full of all my mothers favourite books and the other half was old vinyl records. What took my breathe away was the grand piano. It was still in front of the huge glass window, which looked outside onto the back garden.

Closing the door, I walked across and sat In front of the piano. Lifting up the lid to the keys, I started to play simple notes, it was difficult with only having one useful hand. The piano did need re-tuning, but after 11years of no one playing it I still produced an amazing sound. I closed my eyes remembering my mother playing the it and us having a sing along.

* * *

**Flash back **

"What would you like to sing dear" Anastasia said in her soft voice.

"Catch a falling star, my favourite"

"Ok, you ready?"

Cassia nodded and got into position.

Anastasia played the piano and started off singing.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away" Anastasia voice was beautiful.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day" Cassia carried on.

"For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night, Just in case you feel you want to hold her. You'll have a pocketful of starlight" Cassia sang while dancing round the room.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Save it for a rainy day" both Cassia and Anastasia sang together.

"That was great Cassia, your singing is coming along great"

Anastasia was always proud of her children, whatever they did.

**End of flash back**

* * *

My heart felt warm remember the good times from this room, It felt good to be back in here, this was always my safe place.

Looking next to the piano was the old vinyl record player; It already seemd to have a record placed on it. I turned it on and set it up to play. Of all the things that could have played it was 'Etta James, At Last'. My mother and father wedding song. I remember her always playing this and singing it as loud as she could.

I couldn't seem to help myself but close my eyes and sing.

"At last

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

And I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in Heaven

For you are min

At last"

Once the music stopped I opened my eyes to see Kai standing at the door still shirtless, smirking at me. I felt myself go bright red.

"Please don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the song" Kai said teasing me.

"Ha ha, your so funny Kai" scowling at him. Turing off the player, I headed for the door, pushing Kai out the way.

"You ready to go back?" He said.

"Sure just let me grab my box and il be straight with you"

Running upstairs to my room, I picked up the photo album and box which kept my Beyblade and diary in. I took one last look at my room before closing the door. Kai was waiting at the door with my coat.

Driving back was pretty silent. My hand still hurting pretty bad. "I'm sorry for what I said about you earlier Kai, your nothing like my father, I know that" I had my head held down.

He placed his hand around the back on my neck and squeeze it slightly. "I would never intentional hurt you Cass, but you have to understand I did what I had to do" I never seen Kai this way before. He used to care for me but actually being sentimental, this was a first.

"I do have one other question. Why did my father keep watch of me when I left?" Kai turned and looked at me with a confused face.

"I found a folder which had photos and conversations from me leaving Russia and the 4 years of being in London. Why would he keep watch over me?"

"It wasn't your father who did that" I gave Kai a confused look.

"It was Tala, he wanted to make sure you was safe. I won't lie to you Cass, them files should have never been left their. I told Tala to get rid of them and he didn't, you should never have seen ether of them"

"Is that what you burnt while I was sleeping?" I seen the guilt on his face.

"Yes. You don't have to worry about any of this anymore, your father is dead, he can't hurt you anymore. I took you to the house so you could get to terms with your past and to be honest it all went pair shape and possibly made it some what worse" I could feel the frustration in his voice.

Once arriving back at the hotel, Kai parked in the underground parking space. "Iv made a decision" I knew I was going to regret saying this. Kai unbuckled his seat, turned around and gave me his full attention.

"I will agree to doing this stupid Biovolt thing, ONLY if you grant me these 3 things i want in return"

"I'm listening" Kai gave me a small smirk.

"1) You let me tell the press as much as I want to tell them about my past, no pushing for more details. 2) You promise there is nothing else i need to know about what happened to me, my father or to do with Biovolt. 3) I become a known share holder of my part of the company, and I get a car of my choice"

"That 4 things"

"Fine, I won't bother with this stupid project" turning round to open the door.

"Hn. You have a deal" Kai said holding his hand out to me. Shaking his hand, I step out the car and walked towards the elevator. I heard Kai get out the car and walk round to me. "You want to come up for some coffee?" I said giving him a small smile.

Getting my key card out my bag, I opened the door. It was 4.30am and I was shattered.

Putting on the kettle, and preparing two coffees. I saw Kai wondering across to the window which filled the length of the room "I can't believe how beautiful Moscow really is" I said, walking across to Kai. "All I ever wished for was to have an apartment with a full length glass window, no one can see in but you can see out perfectly"

"Hn" said said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"What?" I could see his satisfied smirk appear.

"I know you did, that's why I built the hotel like it. It's what you wanted" I caught sight of Kai blushing a little.

"Ha, of course this is your hotel. No one else could have made all this happen" I heard the kettle finish boiling.

Kai sat on the sofa as I passed him the coffee. Sitting next to him, I laid my head on his arm. Closing my eyes, I felt him lift his arm up and wrap it around my body.

"You promise their isn't anything else I need to know about Kai?" There was a slight pause.

"I promise Cass" he squeezed me tighter to his chest. I closing my eyes I fell asleep in his arms, like I did when I was 15.

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Kai POV

She handed me my coffee and laid on my arm. Wanting to feel her warmth on me, I wrapped my arm around her body; she laid into my chest. I could feel her softly breathing. "You promise their isn't anything else I need to know about Kai?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

I didn't want to lie to her but, what choice do I have. It is not worth the hurt it will cause her. "I promise Cass" I squeezed her tighter, not wanting her to see my lie.

Within minutes she was sleeping. I felt relaxed knowing she was back in my arms. Closing my eyes it didn't take much longer for me to fall asleep beside her.

* * *

******Done...**Sorry it isn't a real long chapter but iv been trying to fit everything in. And its really late hope you all enjoy! 

**Please REVIEW GUYS :D **


	7. Playing Games

**Super sorry about the wait, iv been on holiday.**

**Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and added me to there favourite. It means so much to me :D **

**If anyone has any suggestions on my story I am open to hear them. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, ONLY MY OC'S**

* * *

Last time:-

"You promise their isn't anything else I need to know about Kai?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

I didn't want to lie to her but, what choice do I have. It is not worth the hurt it will cause her.

"I promis Cass" I squeezed her tighter, not wanting her to see my lie. Within minutes she was sleeping.

I felt relaxed knowing she was back in my arms. Closing my eyes it didn't take much longer for me to fall asleep beside her.

Chapter 7

Playing Games

"Cass..."

"Cassia, wake up" I heard a voice. Opening my eyes I saw Alice stood over me, smiling.

Lifting myself onto my elbows, realising I'm still on the sofa. "What time is it?" My voice cracking.

"It's half 9. You look like shit babe" Alice said laughing.

"Hn" sitting myself up slowly, the room was spinning slightly. Alice walked across to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. My head was banging, I'd hardly had any sleep and Kai wasn't here ether.

Getting up I walked to the bathroom, putting the shower on. The warm water was refreshing on my cold skin. Iv been in Russia 3 days now and already so much has happened. Rinsing off the shampoo and body wash, I turned off the shower, wrapped my towel around my body and headed to get changed.

After about 15minutes I was dressed and make-up done; My hair still damp, leaving it to curl naturally. I decided to wear some grey skinny jeans, a blue fitted top with 'ice' wrote across the chest area.

Heading back to the main room Alice was on her iPad looking at the pictures from my photo shoot; They looked great. Something that never seems to disappoint me is my modelling.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Alice.

"Well we have a free day, so I thought breakfast, then go pick up your Moscow fashion show schedule, then to see your charity. Have you thought anymore about your bother and Kai's offer?" I closed my eyes. Remembering last night I told Kai I would do it.

"Yes, I am going to consider it. We should head over later on to go over all the details and contracts" Alice gave me a surprised look.

"What's made you change your mind?" With a big sigh I thought about telling her.

"Kai came to see me last night, we spoke about some stuff and I agreed to do it on certain terms" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"And they are?

"I become a known share holder for my part of the company. If people do believe that the company has changed I want a part init. I know il have to give my story but it will be worth it in the end result, plus I bribed a car out of him" I gave her a wink.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to come up with a compromise. I think your doing the right thing though Cass, you only need to tell the press what you want them to know" Alice gave a big smile. I knew shewould give me the support I needed, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for Alice. She was the brains and I am the face.

"Let's go get some breakfast and head out" I said while heading towards my room to get my coat. Deciding on my leather jacket. Once I had my scarf and put on my Uggs I was ready. I grabbed my phone noticing I had a message, it was from Kai.

'Morning, come over to the company later about 2, we can sort out the contracts for the deal. Kai'

It made me smile, typical Kai straight to the point. Putting the phone in my handbag I heard Alice shouting me to hurry up.

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Kai POV

Sitting at my desk, paper work to sort out. I feel frustrated and tired, iv already had 5 coffees and its only 10:30.

Last night was one big mess, no help from Tala. Work is not the place I want to be right now. Tala has taken over my morning meeting so I can amended the contract for Cassia. Having her as part of the company will give us the publicity we need to finally get Hiwatari Corporation back to the top. I just have a feeling she's not going to be as easy to work round now.

Sitting back in my chair, I took a deep breathe and checked over the security camera to see Tala back from his meetin. "Pixie, tell Tala to come to my office" I said over the intercom.

Not long after Tala came through the door. He didn't say anything just sat on a chair in front of me. "We need to go over the agreements for Cassia joining the buisness" I said looking at him.

"She's accepted our offer?" Tala voice seemed shocked.

"Yes, no thanks to you. She also wants her share of the company, well that is if she doesn't go over the rails because you slept with her manager and best friend" Tala's eyes went wide, confused.

"I saw your truck in the hotel car park, you really know how to fuck things up Tala" my voice was stern.

"Hold on Kai, first I didn't know you was taking her to the house. Second them files are not something that can just be thrown away, you no that. Third I went to talk to Alice, we went out for some drinks and I explained a little about our past because its obvious Cassia never told her and I thought she would be able to convince her to accept the offer" Tala was frustrated.

"So you didn't fuck her then?" Tala sat back a little. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you know who Alice is Kai. She's the daughter of Stephen Heart" Tala trying to convince himself it was ok.

"That makes it ok for you to screw her, I thought a girl like that would have more self respect" crossing my arms.

"Listen Kai, what I do in my private life should not be your concern. This wont effect the deal with Cass, so stop your fucking moaning. You didn't see me lecturing you when you took it upon your self to fuck my sister, when you knew the constituencies of it... Anyways, what did you do to convince her about the files she found?" Tala folded his arms and sat back into the chair.

"The files are no concern anymore, I burnt them and I told her the truth of why I left. But iv also had to lie to her about the other stuff. You didn't tell Alice did you?" Information as deep as this is not something I want being shared around.

"I'm not an idiot Kai, no I haven't and I won't ether. It isn't me that should be worried about fucking up, I'm only her brother she will always forgive me but you, you mess up and break her heart we have fucked it" Tala said while getting up and walking to the door.

"Hn" I folded my arms and smirked at him.

"We both know that our pasts are going to get in the way somehow, it's up too you to keep her sweet Kai. She won't stay around, not even for you" his words hurt a little.

"She will be here at 2 to sign the contract, make sure your here and keep it clean Tala" Tala nodded and walked out the room.

'She won't stay around, not even for you' what's he getting at.

End of Kai POV

* * *

Cassia POV

It felt good to go see my charity, all the kids were smiling and happy, that's what kids should be like. Knowing my money helps them keep a smile on there face is enough for me.

"Hey Alice, you fancy a bit of lunch before we head over to sort the contracts out?"

"Sure, don't see why not" Alice gave a smile.

"Come on I know the perfect cafe, it's not far from here"

It was about 15minutes walk, the air was fresh and crisp. For the first time I felt happy to be back in Moscow. So many bad things happened here and now I'm finally going to make them memories disappear.

Alice seemed a little quiet today, I could tell she had a late night plus a hangover she tried denying."Here is it, I can't believe its still open. My mum used to bring me here for ice-cream when I was a kid, they do the best chocolate cake ever" I turned and saw Alice face go white over.

"Are you ok Alice?"

"Yes, course I am" she gave me a fake smile. I hooked my arms around hers and pulled her through the door. Finding a seat, I took my coat and scarf off and grabbed a menu. It was all in Russian. I hadn't read Russian in so long. It wasn't as hard as I thought to remember it.

"Can you read this?" Alice said.

"Course I can, you want a sandwich and cake lunch platter for us to share?" I said smiling.

"remembers his place reminds me of my mother, she used to buy her vodka from here, she always said it was the best around" Alice just nodded at me. After a few minutes the younger waitress came across to take our order.

An older waitress came across with our drinks. I caught her looking at Alice. "Your friend left this" the russian lady said to Alice.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean" I gave Alice a confused look.

"You was here with red headed boy last night yes, he left this" she handed what looked like a credit card over to Alice.

Alice face was a picture. "Red headed boy? Alice what the hell" it finally clicked. Alice head was facing down, avoiding eye contact.

"Was you here last night with Tala?" I saw her flinch a little.

"Cass I'm sorry, he came to the hotel and we spoke about the contract. We ended up coming here for some drinks... I'm sorry" there was panic in her voice.

"Ha,that sounds like Tala to me, and he got you drunk, slimy bastard" I had a laughing tone in my voice. "Your not mad at me?" Alice had relief in her voice.

"No Alice, your a big girl you go out with who you want. Along as it doesn't effect your work" I smiled at her. Her face seemed to brighten up after that, I could see the relief.

"So what did he have to say then, about the contract that is?" I asked breaking few minutes of silence.

"We'll to be honest not much really, he knew who I was, but he did tell me some stuff about your past Cass" her tone of voice went soft.

I looked up at her, she had pain in her eyes, I knew she felt sorry for me. "Tala should not have said anything to you about my life, that wasn't his place. Don't feel sorry for me Alice" my voice was stern

"I'm sorry Cass, you have been through so much, I..." I cut her off

"This is why I don't tell people who I really am and where I come from. I don't want your sympathy Alice. That is not my life, iv work hard to become the person I am now, don't take that away by pitying me" she put her hand on mine and smiled.

"He said you would say that"

"Tala knows better than to cross me, I used to beat him all the time, when we was kids" I said in a playful voice. Our food arrived, different variety of sandwiches and cakes.

"So you and Kai?" Alice asked in a 'give me the goss' tone.

I raised my eyebrows up at her. "What about it?" I thought playing dumb would be a safe option.

"Come on Cass, you guys have so much history, you can't act like it nothing" Alice crossed her arms like a child.

"There is nothing to tell Alice, he isn't the person I thought he was when we were kids"

"We'll from what Tala said it sounded like he loved you"

"Hn, Kai does not know how to love Alice, its not in his nature" I continued eating my lunch. I was not about to give her the information to something I'm not even certain of myself. I used to love Kai but I don't believe he ever loved me. Wanting to change the subject, I turned and looked at her. "So... Did you sleep with Tala then"

Alice spat her coffee she just drank all over herself. I smiled and frowned at her.

"That's a yes then. Tut tut Alicia Heart, I never thought you would have fell for that trick" I said while waving a finger at her.

"It wasn't like that, he didn't try it on it just... Happened. Do we have to talk about this please your his sister" Alice face red as a beetroot.

"Ok I'm sorry but Alice, the last time I checked Tala isn't the genuine type" I was concerned, I know how Alice can get attached, iv been the shoulder to cry on many of times before.

"Cass, it's fine I get it, I'm not looking for a happy ever after" giving me a reassuring smile. "Anyways if your joining the company, what you going to do about continuing the modelling?"

"Still do it" I gave her a confused look. "I'm not staying in Moscow if that's what you mean, I just want what I deserve, and with my name on the company who knows what opportunities will come our way. Anyways Kai and Tala can deal with business side, iv worked hard to get where I am, I'm not giving it up for anyone"

"Not even for Kai?" Alice gave me a smile while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hn, not even for Kai" folding my arms.

"I hope you know what your doing Cass, I don't think for one minute he will let you go as easy as you think" Alice had a seriousness look on her face.

"Alice, you seriously don't know what your talking about. Tala may have told you the facts, but I know Kai"

End of Cassia POV

* * *

Normal POV

Kai looked at his watch, 1.55pm. He turned on he CCTV screen to see Alice and Cassia walking through the lobby towards to elevator.

Getting up from his seat and exiting the room, he went across to Tala office. "There here" Kai said. Tala gave Kai a nod as he was finishing his phone call. Kai left the room and went over to Pixie.

"You can leave for your dinner" Kai said giving her a weak smile.

"But iv already had my lunch hour" Pixie explained in a confused tone.

"Then take another" Kai went into his pocket and got out his wallet. Taking out a 50 note.

"That should cover your lunch and hourly rate" Kai handing it to Pixie.

Pixie still with a confused look on her face, until the elevator door opened up. Cassia and Alice walked through. Pixie gave Kai a stern look, she grabbed her coat and headed towards the elevator. Cassia noticed the blonde receptionist walk by and was giving her an evil look. Once the elevator door was closed Cassia turned to Alice.

"Whats her problem" Cassia said. Alice shrugged while examining the room.

"Welcome back lady's" they heard a voice coming from behind them. Tala came out his office greeting them. Cassia just kept her eyes on Kai. Her heart fluttered, he was wearing black formal trousers with a long sleeve grey shirt, which framed his musclier body. "The contracts are in my office" Kai said, catching Cassia smile at him. He headed towards his office door With Cassia, Alice and Tala all following suit.

Kai sat behind his desk, Cassia and Alice sat opposite on some chairs and Tala placed himself in the corner on the sofa. Kai placed the contract in front of Cassia. "Did you make the changes?" Cassia asked, still there eyes not leaving each others.

Alice started to read the contract through. "All amendments wore made, you are agreeing to be apart of the Biovolt organisation, you get your share of the company and iv also put the contract at the back to state you are claiming the house".

"And my car?" Cassia said with a smile.

"You can go pick any car you like, and put it on the company" Kai crossed is arms, giving her a glare.

Alice finished reading everything through. "What's the case with the company, Cassia cannot stay here in Russia and run the company with you, she has her own work to do"

Kai uncrossed his arms and sat forward "You want the company but your not going to run it with us?" Cassia was surprised at his confusion.

"No, I know nothing of this company or what you do, all I know is that your doing a good job in trying to make it better and with my name being thier the opportunities are endless"

"Hn, it's ok then you take credit for our hard work" Kai grunted while closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Cassia started to get frustrated with him. 'Whats his problem, how can he except me to stay in Russia' She thought.

"Don't give me that Kai, I know what both you and Tala are trying to do. I'm not a stranger to these game. Wanting me to be apart of the Biovolt thing and wanting me to get to grips with my past and forgive both of you for everything that happened. I want my share of the company, you can use my name but I am not giving up my modelling for this. If you don't like this deal then I'm afraid the whole thing is off" Cassia stood and headed to the door, frustration was eating at her. Tala got off the sofa and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Come on Cass, don't be like this, we..." Cassia cut him off, while shoving him back. "Don't give me that bull shit Tala, I know your game better than anyone, cuddling up and sleeping with Alice, telling her our past to make her try and convince me that this was the best thing for to do. The truth is I don't give a shit about ether of you, iv gone 8 years without you both. Its you guys who need me more than I need you right now. You want me so bad then you agree to my conditions or I'm out" Cassia stood hands on her hips, eyes firm on Tala.

Kai eyes turned wide at Cassia's harsh comments. He stood from his chair and slammed his hands on his desk. Alice jumped from the noise at the back of her. "Just sign the dam contract Cassia, once we have the abby situation sorted out you can do and go as you please, until then yes we need your help"

Cassia was shocked from Kai's outburst, she walked across to her desk and picked up the pen and signed all the papers. Alice and Tala sat in silence watching the two have staring competition with each other.

"Now give me the keys to that house, so I can go burn it down" Cassia spat at Kai with a vicious tone. Kai took the keys out his draw and threw them at her.

"Alice will sort anything else out you need, I'm leaving" Cassia spat opening the door and slamming it shut. Alice and Tala sat shocked.

"Tala sort the rest of the stuff out with Alice" Kai said while following suit of Cassia.

Alice looked over at Tala with a small smile on her face. "I guess it's just you and me doing work around here then" Alice said in a flirting manor. Tala walk across siting in Kai's chair with a smile on his face.

"You told Cass about last night then?"

"No, the waitress from last night at the cafe gave me your credit card you seemed to have LEFT. And she put two and two together" Alice stated while pulling out the credit card.

"Shit, I didn't even realise" Tala said taking it from her. Both of them kept eye contact at all times.

"Are we going to work or just keep flirting?" Alice stated crossing her legs to show her slim figure. Talas eyes scrolled over her body with a blush on his cheeks.

***scene change***

Kai POV

'That stupid girl', she always knew how to rile me. I could see her waiting for the elevator.

"Go away Kai" she said.

"What's your fucking problem Cass?" My tone was firm. She turned round, our faces inches away from each other.

"What my problem, oh I'm sorry I don't like being used anymore for someone else pleasure" she pushed me away.

"We are not using you Cass, so get that thought out of your thick head. You act like you don't need us but the truth is you do need us just as much as we do you"

"I will NEVER need you Kai, not for anything. I'm just taking what is rightfully mine, that's all" Cassia words made me angry.

The elevator doors started to open, she stepped in and pressed the button to go down. I stopped the doors with my hand. "What the fuck are you doing, let me leave Kai, it was easy enough for you before" Cassia said using the past against me.

"You need to get your head out your arse Cassia and start listening" My voice was harsh, our eyes never left each others. I walked into the elevator waiting for it to go down. Once a few floors down I pressed the emergency stop button. It came to a sudden halt which made Cassia fall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at me

"What did you mean you never needed me?" I felt so angry. I saw her eyes widen at the question.

"Hit a sore spot did I?" She stood up, wiping her clothes off. "Why would ever I need YOU, Iv done better without you" Cassia spat back at me, pressing the Go button and crossing her arms.

"You wasn't saying that when we lived in the abby and I was saving you from killing yourself" my bloody was boiling.

"You wasn't saving me from anything, you was using me to entertain your self. I was young and fooling who fell in love with a heartless boy, I wish I nev..."

I couldn't take anymore of this, I grabbed hold of her head and pushed her against my lips.

* * *

**I no its not as long as the normal ones **

**Please Review xx**


	8. An Icy Heart

**Thank you for the reviews people :D**

* * *

Last time:-

"What did you mean you never needed me?" I felt so angry. I saw her eyes widen at the question.

"Hit a sore spot did I?" She stood up, wiping her clothes off. "Why would ever I need YOU, Iv done better without you" Cassia spat back at me, pressing the Go button and crossing her arms.

"You wasn't saying that when we lived in the abby and I was saving you from killing yourself" my bloody was boiling.

"You wasn't saving me from anything, you was using me to entertain your self. I was young and fooling who fell in love with a heartless boy, I wish I nev..."

I couldn't take anymore of this, I grabbed hold of her head and pushed her against my lips.

Chapter 8

An Icy Heart

Within the space of 24 hours I had been angry at Kai twice now, he just couldn't let me live my life how I wanted too, he always expected me to just fall at his becking call. I didn't need him, he hasn't been there the past 8 years and I've been fine. I wanted to punch him so badly. He thinks he's has the right to me just because he acted like he cared for me in the abby.

"You weren't saving me from anything; you were just using me to entertain your self. I was young foolish who fell in love with a heartless boy, I wish I nev…" At that very moment all I could feel was Kai's lips attached to mine. It took me a few seconds to realise all the anger and hate I felt towards him seemed to slip away.

His lips were warm and soft, but the kiss was firm and demanding. I tried to resist kissing back but my body had other ideas. I wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my hand in his two toned hair. One of his hands slid down my back, the other still on the back of my head, keeping me attached to his lips. His hand stopped on my waist and pulled closer to his chest. It had been a long time since I felt his lips, his body against my own and warm arms wrapped around me. It had been so long since I felt him this close to me, all the feelings I got when I were younger came rushing through me.

Within a few seconds it dawned on me, this should not be happening. I let my hands slip out his hair and place them on his chest and pushed him away slightly. He removed himself from my lips; his arm stretched out so his hand still sits on the back of my head. He stared at me with confusion, his amethyst eyes only showing no emotion. I didn't want to see him looking at me like that. "You shouldn't have done that Kai" I said under my breath, turning my head away from his sight.

The elevator stopped and doors opened, I stepped out as fast as I could and headed towards the exit of the building. I could here Kai shouting me, but I just carried on. What Kai just did wasn't fair. Within a few seconds of steeping out the door I felt Kai grab hold of my arm and drag me into the ally way next to the building.

"What your problem Kai? Just leave me alone" I shouted, pulling my arm out his grasp. He pushed me up against the wall and slammed both his hands each side on my head, I felt a sudden shiver of fear go down my spine.

"You can't just walk away and expect me to let you leave after what just happened" Kai tone was firm; his eyes were full of anger.

"You kissed me, so what? It meant nothing" I didn't want to show him any sort of weakness.

"If it meant nothing then why did you kiss me back?" his tone still full of anger. I knew he was right, it did mean something, but I'm not going down that road again; know matter how much I want too. "What do you want from me Kai? I went into the house last night, I've signed your stupid contract, isn't that enough? Did you just expect me to fall back into your arms?"

"This isn't a game Cass, this is reality. You have to stop accusing me of shit you understand nothing about. Everything I've done in the past was for you; even now I'm still doing things to protect you. Why can't you see it?" He placed his head inches away from my face.

"I don't need protecting now, I'm not a child Kai I'm 24 years old" I shouted at him. "What is there to be worried about? You promised me no more secrets last night. The only person I need to be protected from right now is YOU" I pushed him away from me so hard, he stumbled back.

I could see the frustration in him, but I didn't care; he's caused me more pain in my life than he knows of and from what I found out last night, I can't just trust him again.

"Forget it" Kai said turning to walk out the ally.

"Do what every the fuck you want Cass, I'm done with you" Kai's words hurt; I felt a pain in my chest appear. I didn't want him to walk away from me now, not after what he just said.

"Kai, Stop" I said, but not loud enough for him to hear.

I wasn't used to mine and Kai's fights ending like this. We always used to kiss and make up (that's one way of putting it). I couldn't go after him, not after what we both said. He just makes me so mad sometimes that I want to hurt him so much; just like he hurt me.

I walked out the ally way and called for a taxi, I didn't feel like walking to the hotel.

End of Cassia POV

***scene change***

Alice POV

"All the refurbishments have been done to the abby, we want to officially open it up in 7 days, all our old team mates and friends will be arriving in 5 days to be apart of the new campaign. In this time we need to let the press know about Cassia taking her part of the company, her telling her story and why she believes in making a new Biolvolt will be the sign of change for Hiwatari Corporations" Tala said trying to keep his eyes on my face and not to roam to other places.

"Ok that's fine. What about her share of the company? Income, her role, will she have anything to do with the business side of things?"

"She will get her cut of the company, she can access the account at any time she wished, she can also put things through the company; like her car she's wanting. Her role is however she wants to be involved in the company and business wise… if she is travelling with her modelling she can be doing business trips for us at the same time"

"You're giving her an awful lot, but not wanting much back in return?" something didn't seem right.

"Cassia has made it clear she isn't waning to stick around to help with the company. Which to me is fine; me and Kai have done a pretty good job on our own so far. We know what we want to achieve out of the company, Cass is a bonus with the publicity side, not business"

"Don't underestimate her Tala, you'd be surprised the things that girl can do. She makes out like I'm the brains, but she can achieve things other people cannot even dream of having" my tone was firm, I wasn't about to let him think she's an idiot, she's far from it.

"Like I said, Cass can have any part in the business she likes, but me and Kai run things our way round here. She wont be aloud to come and make orders, suggestions yes. It's only Kai that doesn't want her to leave" Tala sat back in the chair folding his arms.

"He doesn't give a lot away does he? I mean you can tell they have history but if you hadn't have told me what happened you'd think they hate each other!"

"They have two choices, ether sort it out or move on. Kai's problem is he's two caught up in work and doesn't have enough fun. Our next problem is Pixie"

"The receptionist?" I sat forward in my seat, what did this have to do with her?

"Well Kai has been sleeping with her. She has a boyfriend but whenever they fall out she comes running to Kai. And lately she's become a frequent thing. Kai is only interested in getting into her pants but I can't say the same for her"

"That will explain what happened this morning, she was giving death glares to Cass when we arrived" Cassia is going to wet herself when she finds this out.

"Another reason why Cass would be better leaving, Kai wont get rid of Pixie she's two good at her job, another version of you basically" Tala looked at me with a naughty smile on his face. I gave a small smile back and changed the subject back to business.

"I will speak to her about what she wants to do on the business side. If I leave you to set up the interview with the press and I'll sort out her schedule for whatever you need. Be aware that the Moscow Fashion show is in 6 days, and the day before we have rehearsals, other than that were all yours" I gave him a wink.

"We have close contacts with Moscow Times; I'll sort it out with them"

"Err…We did an interview with the Moscow Times the yesterday and it did not go down too well… so expect some bad press coming from them about Cassia; I think its out tomorrow"

"What happened?" Tala asked.

"Well the woman was meant to be talking about how her career started with Victoria Secret and about the Moscow Fashion week; but it ended up her making accusations about Cassia at university"

"What did she accuse her of?" Tala smiled, finding this amusing.

"Well she mentioned about Cass being a party girl, taking drugs and failing her exams over a non existent boyfriend. Don't get me wrong we knew how to party and yes we may have done some odd drug 'testing' but nothing serious. Once she started modelling and I was nearly finishing my second year we calmed everything down, our careers became a main priority" Tala started to laugh.

"How did Cass take it?"

"Well… I thought really well, but she did called the woman a 'Miss stuck up her own fucking arse' which will go in that article nicely"

"HA, I've hear Cass doesn't play nice with journalists trying to dig up dirt. I'll speak with them, see if I can get them to re-do the interview and have a full two page spread on everything, that way they get what they originally wanted with more information"

"Good luck telling Cass about that, that's all I've got to say"

Tala got up and came round to sit infront of me on the desk. He sat so close made me think of what happened last night. His blue eyes looking down at me, following his gaze over my body. I stood and placed my hand out to him.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Valkov; I expect a phone call with all the information at hand shortly" I said in my professional voice. Tala took my hand and pulled me forward to him.

"You know you shouldn't wear such a fitted shirt and skirt Miss Heart, it may cause serious problem with our professional relationship" he whispered into my ear while starting to kiss my neck.

I felt like I couldn't move, his lips tenderly kissing and sucking my neck. The moment didn't last long; Kai came through the door with a slam. I sat back up Tala hand still holding mine. I turned to see Kai staring at us; I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Could you do this in your office and not on my desk, I have to work here" Kai came across and sat in his seat. He looked stressed out. I decided that was my queue to leave.

"Let me know when everything is sorted" Tala gave me a nod; I turned to walk through the door. I could feel his eyes watching me as I left.

I liked the attention I got from Tala, it's been a while since iv had fun playing around on the job. From the way Kai came into the room I've got bigger things to be thinking about, Cassia must be a state.

End of Alice POV

* * *

General POV

Kai was sitting at his desk, looking at the back of Tala's head in discust.

"Don't look at me like that Kai" Tala said before turning round and sitting in the seat Alice was just in. Kai turned and started typing on the computer, ignoring Tala waiting for him to explain what happened.

"Come on Kai, what's got you so wound up this time?" Tala could feel Kai's anger.

"She's impossible, I'm done with her" Kai stated in a 'not interested tone'. He knew he cared for her but has no idea why, she was a spoilt brat.

"We both know that isn't going to happen, she maybe my sister Kai, but I know you mean the best; so do what ever you need to do. Even though she knows you left to help her she isn't going to just forget all the hurt it caused her; I was there I saw it all, stop being so arrogant and fig…" Kai cut him off.

"I kissed her" it took a few seconds for Tala to speak back.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Yes at first, but then she basically told me to fuck off" Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Well, you have two choices Kai…" Tala said walking over to the door. "Ether sort it out or get over her, she's apart of the company now. Don't fuck this up" Tala using Kai's own words against him. Kai knew he was right but right now he wanted to be left alone, in his own thoughts.

***scene change***

Alice knocked on Cassia's door and opened it with the spare key card she got from reception. Peeking her head round she saw Cassia sat with a bottle of vodka and a box of tissues. She knew what this meant; it was code red for 'boy trouble'. Cassia peeked around to see Alice with a small smile on her face. Cassia eyes were red and puffy, half the bottle was empty and wet tissues everywhere. Alice walked across and sat next to her putting her arms across her shoulder; Cassia put her head down on Alice and just cried. Alice noticed a box on the table with a book next to it. She has never seen that before.

They didn't speak for about 15mintues, just letting Cassia cry. Alice decided it was time to find out what happened between her and Kai. "Cassia, what happened?" her voice was soft and comforting.

"We were arguing about some stuff and he got in the elevator with me, I told him I regretted everything that happened between us and he kissed me" Cassia said, while trying not to cry anymore. Alice was a little shocked.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"At first but then… I pulled away. Once the elevator stopped I got out as fast as I could but he followed me; pulled me down an ally and pinned me against the wall. He didn't hurt me but I knew he was angry. I wanted him to feel the pain he made me feel all them years ago when he left me. He kept saying he's trying to protect me but I don't need protecting so I just kept telling him to leave me alone, but I don't think I meant it because when he walked away he just told me 'he's done with me'. What does he mean he'd done with me? He can't just kiss me and then leave me" Cassia started crying again.

"Cass, I think he tried to make you see but… your two stuck with what happened in the past; he left you because he had to. Tala told me he got the opportunity to leave and go to Japan and from how that place sounded I don't blame him, its just unfortunate you never found each other in the mean time" Cassia sat up and looked at Alice.

"Is that what Tala told you, he just got the opportunity to leave; nothing else?" Alice looked at Cassia with confusion.

"No, he said he wasn't going to tell you and you caught him packing but that's about it. Why?"

"No reason" Cassia wasn't about to let her friend know what she found out last night, its something she needs to come to terms with fully first.

After a few more minutes of cuddles and tears, Alice sat Cassia up and gave her a smile. "Why don't we go out for dinner somewhere, take the limo and the hit the club? After today I fancy a night out with my girly" Cassia just nodded confirming.

"Right then, you get in that shower and clean your self up. No more crying Mrs ok? Meet at about 7.30 in the bar?" Alice turned and walked towards the door when cassia spoke up.

"Alice… Thank you" Alice gave her a smile and left to her room.

Cassia checked the time, it was 5.45pm. She had plenty of time to get herself ready. Sitting back on the sofa she gazed out the window at the view of the sun slowly setting. She turned and looked at the table where here diary had been laid out. She hadn't actually looked inside it; her gut feeling wouldn't let her, not while she was this upset with Kai. Placing it back in its safe place she left the box on the table.

After showering she dried and tightly curled her hair; putting on more make-up than normal she had foundation and a light powder with a bronze effect with some blusher. For her eyes she applied grey and black eye shadow for a smokey effect, some black eyeliner along the top and lightly grazed along the bottom; last but not least black massacre, she liked the full volume look, to bring out the icy look in her eyes. She went across to her wardrobe to pick what to wear; she found her black wet look riding leggings and a cream netted long sleeve shirt, along with her cream glitter heels. Applying her last bit of pink lip-gloss she heard a bang on the door. She assumed it was Alice, but Alice has her own card.

"One minute" she shouted. Another loud bang came from the door; you could tell more force was applied than the last. Cassia turned and rolled her eyes.

"Ok I'm coming, Alice is that's you; I thought we were meeting dow…" Cassia opened the door to see Kai standing there. They locked there gaze at each other, know one said anything for a few seconds. Cassia tried to catch her breath, she couldn't believe Kai was here, of all the times for him to turn up he has to do it now, just before she was due to go out.

"Kai… what are you doing here?" Cassia broke the silence. Her tone surprised.

"Can I come in?" Kai said softly.

Cassia moved out the way of the door to let him come through. After closing the door, Kai was over near the sofa leaning on the back of it, facing her. "I'm just about to head out" she said in a low tone.

"I can see; you look really nice Cass" Kai had his hands in his pocket, like he was closing himself off.

"Thank you, you look smart yourself" Kai was wearing a navy blue shirt with black smart jeans and a leather jacket.

"Where are you off to?" Kai said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Me and Alice are going for some dinner and then hitting the clubs… Why are you here Kai?" Cassia couldn't wait any longer; she had to know why he turned up all smartly dressed like he was ready for a date.

"I came to make sure you were ok"

"I thought you were 'done with me' as you put it" Cassia put her hand on her hips, with her sarcastic comment it triggered something in Kai. He stepped forward to her, eyes blazing into hers. "Why are you such a bitch Cass? I come here to make sure your ok and all I get is some sarcastic remark" Cassia couldn't believe he just called her a bitch.

"Kai I don't want to argue with you"

"Then why say that Cass?"

"Because that's what you said Kai, and then just walked away from me" Cassia trying to fight back the tears.

"And you didn't say some things to me? If hadn't walked away Cass I'd have punched a hole through the wall. Your so stubborn sometimes, even when we were kids you wasn't this stubborn. I'm trying here"

"Look I'm sorry ok; is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry, everything I said to you I didn't mean ok" Cassia turned her head the other way to quickly wipe her eyes before her make-up got ruined.

She felt Kai come beside her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders hugging her back. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry for that" Kai whispered in her ear. In some ways Cassia felt her heart shatter at his regret, but her head knew he shouldn't have put her in that situation and he knows that.

"But you have to understand, while your in Russia Cass anything me and Tala do is to protect you from anything we can, ok?" Cassia turned around to face Kai, his eyes told her he meant what he was saying. Even though Cassia didn't see what she needed protecting from as he promised her nothing was else was there to be told but she had a gut feeling there was something else. She just nodded and stepped back. Kai couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd never seen her with make-up on all ready to go out before; she's turned into a beautiful woman, but he always knew she would.

Cassia glanced at the time she saw 7.55pm; she was late meeting Alice. Kai caught her glance at it. "I've got to go Kai, I was meant to meet Alice at half past"

"Don't worry she's with Tala, where going to take you girl out tonight" Cassia knew then Tala put Kai up to this, even thought she hadn't seen the boys in so long, she knew them both inside out.

"Let me grab my jacket" Cassia smiled. She felt happy to be going out with Kai, they get to spend some time together but not arguing about there past or what's happened the in the last few days.

Kai looked around the room to see Cassia box on the table with it unlocked. He knew shed been crying, he could see it in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to her putting on her black leather jacket with studs alone the shoulder line. Catching each others glance they headed towards the door.

***scene change***

Alice POV

"I cannot believe I've agreed to letting you and Kai take us out, it was meant to be a girly night ya'know" I said sipping my wine.

"Well, if were going to get them to back on good terms might as well get them drunk while doing it"

"You are so bad Tala, if I get in trouble for this its you who's going to pay"

Tala gave me a wink "I look forward to it"

"Urgh…What have I got myself into…" Putting my face into my hands. Tala leaned over to my ear and moved my hair of the way.

"Il show you later" He said while kissing the same spot on my neck he had earlier that day.

In the corner of my eye I saw Kai and Cassia enter the room, they both had a smile on there face. I turned to look at Tala who gave me a reassuring look. Ether tonight was going to be great or a complete disaster.

* * *

**DONE YAY :D**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE! X**


	9. Rocking Out

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story. And thank you for all your reviews and follows :D **

* * *

Last time :-

"Urgh…What have I got myself into…" Putting my face into my hands. Tala leaned over to my ear and moved my hair of the way.

"Il show you later" He said while kissing the same spot on my neck he had earlier that day.

In the corner of my eye I saw Kai and Cassia enter the room, they both had a smile on there face. I turned to look at Tala who gave me a reassuring look. Ether tonight was going to be great or a complete disaster.

**Chapter 9**

**Rocking out! **

Walking over Cassia saw Tala and Alice expressions; she knew they were talking about her and Kai. Tala had ordered them both a drink as they arrived, wine for Cassia and a beer for Kai. Cassia went straight over to Alice and hugged her.

"Alice you look great" Cassia said looking her up and down.

Alice was wearing a blue and white stripped dress, which ended just on the knee; it hugged her figure perfectly. Shoes were a deep purple colour, with an open toe and about 4inch high; hair was wavy with lots of volume; make-up was simple, rosy cheeks to show off her cheek bones, mascara and to finish was red lipstick.

"Thank you babe" Alice turned to look at Kai.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself Kai" Alice teasing him and complimenting at the same time. He just gave her a slight nod and drank his drink. Cassia knew Alice was just playing with him.

"So much for a girly night Alice" Cassia said in a sarcastic tone. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"So guys… Where are you taking us?" Alice spoke with a happy tone, while turning to Tala.

"Dinner and then what ever you girls want to do"

"I don't know about you guys but were hitting the club" Alice said pointing her finger towards herself and Cassia.

"Alright then, drink up and we can go"

Kai and Cassia stood in silence listening to Alice and Tala conversation. She didn't feel in the mood to be making small talk with her brother or even Kai.

Kai kept his gaze on her; she was in a world of her own, he could see it. Staring at her wine glass, not noticing or paying attention to what's around her. "What's wrong?" Kai whispered into her ear. Cassia came out of her daze and looked at Kai. His amethyst eyes stared into her icy grey ones; his face was hard.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the Moscow Fashion show" Cassia said smiling, grabbing her glass of wine and drinking it down in one.

"Is that all?" Kai was not convinced.

"Yes, I'm the face you know. I guess I'm just a little nervous, silly really I've done it all before" Cassia said in a laughing tone. Kai just smiled and put his hands on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"You'll be fine" even though Kai only has little to say sometimes Cassia knows it means a lot more. Cassia nudged Kai and gave a glance across at Tala and Alice flirting. "What do you think of them two?"

"Hn, none of my business what they get up to"

Cassia rolled her eyes at him "Don't be such a sour puss Kai, Alice will keep him on his toes that's for sure"

"Distract him from his work more like, I caught them earlier groping each other on my desk after I left you. If I hadn't had gone back when I did god knows what id have walked in on" Kai's tone was not a pleased one.

"Ha. They are just having some fun, it's not like we will be around long enough for it to effect his work too much" Cassia smiled at Kai, she wanted to see how he'd react about her mentioning to leave. He seemed not even fazed by her comment.

"Doesn't it bother you that it's your brother and best friend?" Cassia shucks her head.

"It's not like me and Tala has ever been close, if he hurts her then that's a different story and as long as I don't have to hear about it, it's fine. Alice spends most of her time sorting out my life, her having some fun isn't going to hurt" They both tuned looking at Alice and Tala still flirting.

"Are you two ready to go?" Kai raised his voice to get the two love birds attention. Alice turned round and nodded. Kai and Cassia headed towards the door. They quickly finished there drinks and followed.

Paparazzi blocking outside the hotel door, Kai walked out first, grabbing hold of Cassia hand and pulling her towards the limo. Flashing lights and people screaming there names; trying to get there attention. Alice and Tala followed, ignoring the screams. Once in the limo Kai told the driver to leave and head for the restaurant.

* * *

**Cassia POV**

They booked a table at a fancy Spanish place; we had a private booth at the back of the restaurant so no press could get to us. Dinner was amazing; for starter we had a selection of breads and olives with balsamic vinegar oil dip; main course was a variety of tapas dishes, enough to feed an army. There were sea food paella, spiced roasted vegetables with a almond sauce, Chestnut and button mushrooms, sautéed in garlic butter and white wine, Fried potato with spicy tomato sauce, Beef and pork meatballs in a rich tomato sauce, Chicken breast pan-fried with fresh lemons and Mediterranean vegetables with a sticky lemon glaze, fried Squid in a Spanish beer with paprika mayonnaise, Garlic ciabatta with cheese and a house salad with a balsamic dressing. I was completely stuffed, the paella with the fried spicy potatoes were to die for.

The conversations were great around the table, at first I thought it would be awkward but I was surprised. Most of the conversations were about business which I was happy with. Alice decided to invite Kai and Tala to the Fashion show as it would look good towards the press. While we rested waiting for desserts Alice and Kai debating amongst them selves on what the company can improve on with me being apart of it now. Alice having experience and the background of what big company's want to see.

Which left Me and Tala, I never had much to say to him when I was a kid and to be truthful I'm the same now. He was always the perfect son and I was the spoilt brat, he had grown a lot more carefree and softer than when I last saw him. He had changed but there is still something I will never truly trust; he always stood by that mans decisions even when he knew they were not the right ones.

"How have you been sis? Was London everything you hoped?" Tala spoke breaking the ice.

I gave him a big smile "London was amazing, best thing I ever did"

"Good, Alice told me you did business at college, but dropped out. What happened?" Tala sounded like he actually cared a little.

"It wasn't for me, I enjoyed the first year but the second I just couldn't get into it and started modelling, time became a problem so I dropped it. What about you? What have you been doing since that bastard did us all a favour and dropped dead?" I didn't care if Tala thought I was being harsh, he knows how I feel.

He just laughed under his breathe "Sorting out the mess they left us with, luckily me and Kai have done a good job"

"Now I'm here to save your asses and make you look even better" I decided to tease him a little.

Tala folded his arms across his chest "If that's what you think then fine, but you should have known coming back to Russia would lead you back to us"

"You can stop trying to wind me up Tala it isn't going to work, I knew that I may have had a running with something to do with ether of you but I didn't expect to be joining the company no. I came to do my modelling and then return home and that is still what I'm going to do… like you said you don't need me to run the company with you, you seem to have done a pretty good job on your own, I just take a chunk out of the profits now" I picked up my glass of wine and gave him a wink.

"What are you doing about the house?" Tala said with a stright face. I wasn't expecting him to bring that up. I have not even thought about the house since last night.

"I have not decided yet. I take it you were also in on Kai taking me there? Seen as how you ended up with Alice" raising my eyebrow at him.

"No, Kai didn't know I was going to see Alice. And he didn't mention about taking you there ether, not till after you had been anyways" I could tell Tala wasn't lying about that.

"Well…his old alcohol stash was great and lets just say I re-arranged that bastards office" I couldn't help but smile at the thought, even though at the time it was heart breaking.

"Yes, he mentioned that as well… Look Cass about the files I'm sorry you had to see them and lying to you about Kai but…" I cut him off, putting my hand up towards his face.

"I get it Tala, you don't have to explain; Kai already did that. I just want a clean start, no more secrets or lies. If this is going to work out between the 3 of us working together, you have to tell me now if there is anything else I need to know?" deep down I've had a gut feeling Kai's promise wasn't genuine. Giving Tala a soft smile, hopefully will tell me what's Kai's keeping from me.

Tala face hardened, there was something else…

"The file you found with photos of you from when you left the abby right through to you going college; I had them taken. I wanted to know you were safe and not trying to find Kai…" he paused. I already knew it was Tala, but that isn't what I think their hiding.

"You were all I had left, and to think you were going away without me, I had to know you were going to be safe. You made quite a life for yourself" he sounded so proud of me. But he chose to stay at the abby with that man and not come with me.

"You could have come with me Tala" he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I know, but… the time just wasn't right for me" I think I understood what he was saying to me. When I was a kid I used to think he enjoyed watching me get a beating and thrown about like a doll. I was much more powerful and ruthless as a blader than he was; 'The Ultimate Blader'. I thought he was just jealous, but the reality was I didn't care about anyone other than myself and Kai. Tala cared enough about me to keep his blading under control.

"I think I understand" he gave me a slight nod and smile.

Our desserts came along with 2 bottles of Champaign. The waiter filled each glass and passed them around. Tala stood up and spoke "Here is too have Cassia back; not only to be apart of the company but in our lives again" I felt my face turn a slight red colour. Turning to Kai who was on my left side, his smile was all I needed to see.

"New beginnings" Alice said raising her glass.

We all placed our glasses together "New beginnings"

***scene change ***

After a bottle of Wine, Champaign and some shots between me and Alice; we were ready to hit the clubs. While in the limo Kai told me Tala owns one of the biggest clubs in Moscow; all that meant to me and Alice was 'Free Drinks'. Even though we worked hard, we always found time to get 'Shit faced' as Alice put it. There were two entrances to the club; VIP one side, and general around the other. Climbing out of the limo, there were paparazzi everywhere. Security was waiting to escort us inside.

VIP was on the second floor, leaning over the balcony you could see the whole room. It was huge; DJ station on the stage, lights and speakers scattered all around the room. You could hardly see the dance floor from how busy it was with people dancing and drinking. Alice came beside me; I gave her a simple nod with meant 'it will do'. The music was a mixture of electro house, DNB and charts.

I caught site of Kai and Tala shaking hands and talking to people at the bar. I dragged Alice across to get a drink. Once we arrived at the bar it was like the music was turned down, you could hear yourself speak. Not standing too close to the boys. I could see them looking over at me and Alice. "Not to bad; do you think?" I asked Alice, taking my gaze away from them and looking around the room.

"We can't complain, free drinks all night, I knew there was a reason why I became your manager; I hadn't realised it until now" Alice said in a joking tone.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. What we having girl, cocktails?"

"Bring it on" Alice said slapping her hand down on the bar.

After getting our drinks I heard Tala shout us across. Giving Alice a confused look we went across. Both Kai and Tala was stood with two young looking men. One had shoulder length blonde wavy hair and the other was jet black; short but with a spiked up fringe.

"Cassia this is Victor Snarz and Ross Vent, boys this is my sister Cassia Valkov" The dark haird one took to shake my hand first.

"Pleased to meet you both" I said accepting his hand.

"They are investors in the Biovolt scheme, we were just explaining how you are now shared with Hiwatari Corp" Tala explained.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the 'Ice Angel' and knowing she has returned home" the blonde haired said; Victor, he took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm looking forward to building something good out of the place" Giving him a light smile.

"Yes, when Kai and Tala came to us about the project, we thought it would be a great investment and now with Russia very own 'Ice Angel' pushing it forward, I could almost guarantee people will give it the chance it deserves" Ross stated.

Both men seemed a little odd to me. But I was not here to talk business I wanted to get wasted and have fun.

"Thank you for your support but if you will excuse us gentlemen, I am here to have fun not talk business. Have a pleasant evening" with that I grabbed Alice and went to find a seat away from them freaks.

"What a bunch of freaks" I said to Alice.

"You're telling me, they can't be anything major, iv never heard of ether of them" Alice stated.

"Forget it. I need to go dance; come on" with that I had threw my jacket off, grabbed my drink and was heading across to the VIP dance floor.

Calvin Harris ft Tinie Tempah – Drinking from the bottle started to play just as we arrived. I had hold of Alice hand while we dance and shook our hips in rhythm to music. Alice kept glancing over to Tala and Kais direction; she had her mischievous eyes on her tonight. A few guys noticed us and walked across to start dancing; both me and Alice accepted but kept a distance while continued dancing with each other.

Wiley – Heatwave came on next. Grabbing Alice we put our bodies closer together and moved to the music, teasing anyone who looked at us.

Taio Cruz – Dirty Picture blasted out the speakers. Me and Alice couldn't help but laugh, this was our song back at university. Dancing against each others bodies and rubbing our hands all over, grinding our hips to the beat. One of the guys came up behind me put his hands on my hips and joined in on our movements. Turning around putting my back on Alice's I continued to dance but pushed the guy back slightly, I don't mind dancing with people just not when they touch me. I felt Alice move away from me, I turned to see the other guy chatting to her as well. I didn't hear what was said but I seen her shake her head at him. He came forward again and tired to put his arm around her waist, Alice tried pushing against him. I saw Kai and Tala watching very closely.

I stepped towards Alice grabbing the guys arms removing it from her. "She said no, so fuck off" I shouted at him. His stare was not to pleased.

Grabbing hold of Alice's arm ready to walk off his mate came behind me again, wrapping his arm around my waist and groping my bum "Come on baby, why don't you and your friend show us your moves" his voice sickening.

"You ether get off me or I brake your nose" he just smiled at me.

"Fucking slut got some mouth on her" ignoring his comment I tried walking away.

He grabbed hold of my free arm "I'm not finished wi…" I let go of Alice arm and punch him in his face. Knocking him to the floor; blood everywhere, on his face and my hand. Before I could react his mate grabbed hold of me by my top and dragged me towards him; before I could react Kai's hands appeared around the guy's wrist and Tala with his hands on his shoulder. Alice stood to the side of Tala. Everyone on the VIP dance floor had stopped dancing, staring at us. Instantly the man let go of me and walked towards his mate, picking him up off the floor and walked towards the exit. Kai just glared at me, his eyes full of anger. I just stared at him like 'what's your problem?' holding my arms out. Looking to where the toilet sign was I grabbed Alice and dragged her towards it, leaving Kai and Tala on the floor.

Rinsing my hand under cold water; it was stinging but it wasn't broken. "Well it's going well so far" Alice said sarcastically.

"Why does he think I need protecting, I've dealt with bigger guys than him before" my tone was harsh.

"Cass, they are just trying to help out, he looked like he was going to hit you"

"You know that wouldn't have happened, when have we ever let anyone put a hand on us, we can defend our selves" it felt so angry inside, why couldn't they just but out.

"They don't know we can defend our selves Cass, they wouldn't know how we dealt with things like that when we were at uni" Alice didn't have a clue that they watched everything we did. I dried my hand and checked over the damage, no scratch or bruising, just a little red.

"I think we need to ditch this place and go to the underground" my head popped up intrigued with Alice proposal. The underground is a place with rock mixed with hardcore electro.

"You don't think id come here and not investigate, did you?" Alice said in her giddy voice, winking at me.

Leaving the toilets Kai and Tala stood waiting at the bar. Walking over I noticed Kai had hold of my jacket.

"Me and Alice are heading to the underground, are you coming?" I said taking my coat off him. Both boys' looks seemed shocked at our proposal.

Tala smiled putting his arm out to Alice "Lead the way"

Me and Kai stayed back, he lifted up my hand and checked it over. "You should have seen the other guys face" I said in a funny tone.

"You shouldn't tease people like that" his tone was harsh, like he was telling me off.

I stared up at him "I am aloud to dance how I like. You didn't have to interfere; I am capable of looking after myself Kai" Taking my hand out his, walking towards where Tala and Alice was waiting for us.

***Scene Change***

The taxi dropped us off at a strange ally way. We walking down the ally to find a well built bold man standing security on the door. Noticing Kai and Tala the man shook there hands and allowed us straight in. It was dark and smelt of sweat; a lady sat in a small booth placed in the wall. She stamped peoples hands before they entered the club. The stamp was invisible, only to be seen if shown under UV lights. Once stamped Kai took hold of my hand and headed towards a big steel door, it had 'IN' written on it in black spray paint.

Stepping inside the first thing that caught my attention was Limp Bizkit – Rollin playing with people dancing and head banging all around. I turned around to see Alice smile with a raised eyebrow. In front of us were tables and chairs with people laid on them; to the right was a small set of stairs which led to the bar and dance floor, the music was even louder in here than in the other club.

Hanging above the bar were a drinks list; only Vodka, Sambuca, Tequila, Jagermeister and bottle beer were available.

"Can I have 4 tequila and a 2 Jagerbomb please" I shouted at the guy behind the bar.

Alice stood at my side smiling. Handing some money to the guy he placed the drinks infront of me. Giving Alice her shot and jagerbomb, I turned handing a shot to Kai and Tala.

Shouting at the top of my voice "TO GETTING SHIT FACED AND ROCKING OUT!" with that we all took back our shots.

Before I knew it me and Alice were dancing on the platform at the front with some other random people. Skrillex – Reptile was playing then mixed in with Camo & Krooked – Hot Pursuit, so much better music and atmosphere. Just normal people not wanting to think about what worries they have or what's going to happen tomorrow; just living in the moment and having a fucking awesome time.

Jumping from the stage I headed back towards Kai, he was stood at the bar with his beer and my next Jagerbomb. I could feel my head spinning as I walked towards him. As I got close I stumbled and fell on the floor, I couldn't help but laugh. Kai helped me to my feet smiling. I tried to take my drink off him but he pulled it away.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" he shouted giving me a stern look.

I just pouted and shook my head taking it from him and downing it. I lost my balance and fell into Kai.

"Ok I think its time to leave" he said putting his hands around my waist, supporting me. We walked across to Alice and Tala kissing and dancing together in the corner.

Kai spoke to Tala but I didn't hear what was being said. Before they could finish talking 30 Seconds To Mars – Kings and Queens came on. I jumped up and down in Kai's arms seeing Alice do the same with Tala.

"PLEASE PLEASE, One more song" I put on my puppy dog eyes and pouted my bottom lip. Kai rolled his eyes at me; I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Alice came and put her hands around my shoulders ready to sing with me.

Into the night

Desperate and broken

The sound of a fight

Father has spoken

Grabbing hold of Kai's hands putting them in the air, Singing "OHHHHH" along with everyone else.

We were the kings and queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the children of a lesser God

Between Heaven and Hell

Heaven and Hell

Into your eyes

Hopeless and taken

We stole our new lives

Through blindness

In defense of our dreams

In defense of our dreams

We were the Kings and Queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the Children of a lesser God

Between Heaven and Hell

Heaven and Hell

The age of man is over

A darkness comes at dawn

These lessons that we've learned here

Have only just begun

We were the Kings and Queens of promise

We were the victims of ourselves

Maybe the Children of a Lesser God

Between Heaven and Hell

We are the Kings

We are the Queens

We are the Kings

We are the Queens

"OHHHHH"

Giving Alice a kiss goodnight; I linked onto Kai's arm and began to walk to the door. Once the cold air hit me my mind went blank. All I could feel was Kai's hold around me.

**End of Cassia POV**

*******scene change***

**Kai POV**

Opening the door to Cassia room, I held her bridal style. She leant into my chest, I could feel her going in and out of sleeping. Every so often shed laugh and say thank you. Going straight across to her room; placing her on the bed. She lay with one arm on her stomach and the other playing with her hair. How can she get herself in this kind of state; Alice was not better ether. She doesn't want me to protect her but then she goes and does this.

"What am I going to do with you" I said under my breathe.

I started to undress her, taking off her shoes and leggings first. Sitting her up I removed her jacket and top. Pulling back the sheets I placed her in bed with just her underwear on. She stared up at me while I pulled the sheets over her. Her 'Ice' grey eyes always looked like she could see straight threw me; I hated it.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave me a small smile and sat up slightly "Drunk and tired" I tried to keep my gaze away from her.

"Get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow at the office" placing some of her hair behind her ear.

Moving my hand down her face I caught her gaze. Turning away from her, but she pulled me back with both of her hand on my cheeks. Before I could move she pushed her lips against mine, soft at the touch and tasted so good. She started to pull me towards her to lie down; I pulled away grabbing her hands in mine around my face. She placed her forehead against mine.

"Get some sleep Cass" kissing her forehead, I walked towards the door.

"I don't regret anything Kai" her smile made it harder to walk away. I turned off the light and closed the door.

Sitting on the sofa I placed my head into my hands 'What a head fuck'. I didn't know weather to leave or stay. No doubt Tala would have taken Alice back to our place. At that moment the box left on the table caught my eye. Cassia secret box, she forgot to put it away earlier before we left.

I leaned forward noticing the lock was off. Opening it up I saw her diary, beyblade and some lose photos of her mother. Taking out her dairy I couldn't help but get the urge to look into it. I always knew she had one but she would never tell me what she wrote, now was my chance.

Opening it up to a random page I scouted over the writing. It looked like the day after I left the abby; in that instant I knew it would be a bad one, she was mad and hurt; tear marks stains were they smudged the ink.

'_Dairy_

_ Kai left today; the fucking twat just got up and left me here. He wasn't even going to tell me, I caught him packing his shit up. His only reason was he has to go and I should forget about him and everything that happened. That isn't a real reason; why after everything we went through and had together? Why couldn't he have taken me with him? He used me for nothing but his own pleasure. I thought telling him I loved him would have made him want to stay more. All the beatings and shit I've taken so I could stay by him._

_I hope the next time I see him; he's ready because destroying him and that blade of his will give me so much satisfaction._

_All this pain and anger made me lost control of blizzard again today and wrecked the entire training room; no doubt I will be punished later for it but it felt great. All this time Kai had been controlling me and keeping this power at bay, just so he could claim he's a better blader than I am. Tala seemed different with me today, more worried about me. He probably knew Kai was going to leave but didn't want to tell me, watch it hurt me more, just like that low life of a father. _

_In one months time I will be 16 and out of this hell whole. Nothing to keep me here now, and to think I was even considering staying here with Kai. He's done me a favour leaving, what goes around comes around.' _

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed**


	10. Regret and Lust

**Hey guys sorry about the massive wait. Iv been having a crazy month so far.**

Last time :-  
'Dairy  
Kai left today; the fucking twat just got up and left me here. He wasn't even going to tell me, I caught him packing his shit up. His only reason was he has to go and I should forget about him and everything that happened. That isn't a real reason; why after everything we went through and had together? Why couldn't he have taken me with him? He used me for nothing but his own pleasure. I thought telling him I loved him would have made him want to stay more. All the beatings and shit I've taken so I could stay by him.  
I hope the next time I see him; he's ready because destroying him and that blade of his will give me so much satisfaction.  
All this pain and anger made me lost control of blizzard again today and wrecked the entire training room; no doubt I will be punished later for it but it felt great. All this time Kai had been controlling me and keeping this power at bay, just so he could claim he's a better blader than I am. Tala seemed different with me today, more worried about me. He probably knew Kai was going to leave but didn't want to tell me, watch it hurt me more, just like that low life of a father.  
In one months time I will be 16 and out of this hell whole. Nothing to keep me here now, and to think I was even considering staying here with Kai. He's done me a favour leaving, what goes around comes around.'

* * *

Chapter 10

Regret and Lush

A few days had past; Cassia has been busy preparing for the Moscow fashion show, while Alice was working with Tala and Kai to prepare for the re-opening of Biovolt and announcing Cassia will be returning to the company. Tala spoke with the Moscow times and rearranged for an exclusive interview with Cassia to tell her story and reasons why she has returned to the company. Knowing the way it was handled last time Cassia still was not convinced they would let her say her piece and leave it at that.

Cassia checked her phone, Alice was late picking her up for the Moscow times interview. It not like she cared for this stupid interview but that's all she needed for them to have another reason to write shit about her. Tala had tried to reassure her the interview will be a positive one. After waiting 10mins a car finally came into view, but not her usual limo it was a gun metal grey Porsche Cayenne. As it came closer she caught sight of a guy with red hair in the drivers seat; Tala. The car was top of the range and looked like it has just been driven out the show room.  
"Nice car Tala, when did you pick this up?" Cassia said while getting into it.  
The red head beamed over at Cassia smirking " I just picked it up. You like it?".  
"It's great, a bit girly with the cream interior but still amazing" Cassia loved these cars.  
"Well it isn't for me..." She turned and gave him a confused look.  
"Alice told me how much you like Porsche and with all the birthdays I missed, I thought I'd buy it you"  
"Are you kidding me?" Cassia smile extended 10 fold.  
"Happy birthday Cass" Tala said while handing her the keys, and getting out the driver seat. Cassia couldn't stop screaming with joy; jumping straight over and starting it up she waited for Tala to buckle up before racing off towards Moscow times pent house interview suet.

*scene change*

Alice was busy organising all Cassia hair, make-up and clothes section ready for the photo shoot after the interview. While Kai was chatting with the chief of the newspaper. Alice noticed something different about Kai since there night out together, he wouldn't protest as much about her ideas and he was avoiding Cassia every way possible. Alice tried speaking to Cass about it but she said she was two busy to notice anything different.  
Alice was broke out of her thought by Cassia bursting through the doors full of excitement. She knew Tala was picking up the car today and he obviously couldn't wait to give it to her.  
"I take it you like your new car?" Alice said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Omg Alice it's AMAZING" Alice had not seen Cassia this happy since before they came to Russia.  
"We'll I'm glad you like it but we have business to do Cass. That man over there talking to Kai, he is the chief of the paper go introduce yourself before the interview"  
With that moment Cassia rolled her eyes and was about to make her way across until she saw the very same woman who did there last interview. Cassia felt the anger pulse through her as she acquainted her self with Kai. Alice saw Cassia stop in a sudden motion and looked across. Once she saw the woman Alice new Cassia was going to play hell.  
Turning around Cassia looked at Alice with fury in her eyes "What the hell is she doing here?"  
"I'm assuming she's doing the interview"  
Catching site of Kai walking across with 'That woman' Alice gave Cass a behave look.  
"Cassia, this is Phillipina she will be doing your interview today" Kai said in a firm tone while not taking his eyes off Cassia.  
"It's nice to see you again Miss. Valkov" the woman said with her big fake smile. She was still wearing way too much make-up and had her head far up her arse. Cassia just stood and stared at her, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"My apologies for our last interview, it was unfair of me to say those things about you. I'm hoping we can put all that behind us and start fresh today and I think what your doing is an amazing thing"  
Kai watched Cassia not even be bothered about Phillipina apology, he knew she could be stubborn and hold a grudge but this was ridiculous as most of what she said about Cassia was true.  
In reality Cassia wanted to kick her face in, but she knew she had to play nice "I accept your apology, thank you"  
Alice stood back trying not laugh at the scene in front of her, in any other situation Cassia would have told her were she could put that apology.  
"If we start the interview in 20 minutes, that should give you all plenty of time to help your selves to refreshments and get changed" Phillipina said. After walking away Cassia felt like punching something.  
"Stupid bitch" cassia mumbled under her breathe  
Not noticing Kai had heard her, he rolled his eyes in discussed "grow up Cassia"  
Confused at Kai's outburst she turned and caught his glare "what?"  
Tala and Alice was in the corner talking when they saw both Kai and Cassia having an heated argument.  
"This isn't the time to start a bitch fight because someone you had a disagreement with is doing the interview"  
"A disagreement with? She was making accusations she had no right to make towards me, what's your problem?" Cassia didn't know how to feel about Kai's outburst towards her.  
Kai was tired of her childish behaviour and headed for the door which lead to the balcony. He needed air to clear his head, since the night he read bits of Cassia diary he felt different in himself and how he saw Cassia; being around her was getting to much.

* * *

Cassia POV

What was that all about? Kai had no right to do that. I could feel myself going from confused to frustrated; watching Kai leave without answering my question made my blood boil. Without even realising it I followed him.  
Coming out of the glass doors Kai was looking over the baloney towards the clear blue sky.  
"HEY" stomping my feet towards him, he didn't even turn to look at me. Grabbing his arm and pulling him around I caught his glare. I could tell he was frustrated but that was no excuse to do what he just did. "What's all this about Kai? Have I done something wrong?"  
"Go back inside and get ready Cass" Kai's spoke to me like I was a child.  
"Kai just tell me what's wrong" I was starting to feel worried, this is not like Kai.  
We both stood in silence for a few seconds; his stare never shifted, i felt his frustration "You are my problem, just leave me alone" Kai voice was harsh and it hurt me slightly.  
He made me so angry at times "FINE" storming back inside I slammed the glass doors shut making everyone in the room look towards me.

End of Cassia POV

*scene change*

With her recorder in her hand and a list of questions Phillipina was staring at Cassia ready to start the interview "We know about Kai and Tala story of being apart of the original Biovolt scandals now we have our very own 'Ice Angel' Cassia Valkov telling her story on her life in the Abby and why she is only now re-joining the boys in the company name"  
Cassia felt sick from those words, this woman was not going to let her skip any detail on her past life. Tala and Kai was sat ether side of Cassia while Alice was behind the scenes listening closely. This would be the first Alice will hear Cassia own words of her past, she only knew what Tala had told her and that was probably in more detail than Cassia was about to give but it felt different being able to hear it from her best friend.  
"Cassia, how old was you when you first chose to join your brother in the Abby?"  
"I did not choose to go there, I was forced by my father"  
"Your father being Robert Valkov who was a major part in Biovolt. What about your mother did she ever protest about you and Tala going to the Abby?"  
Cassia felt like swinging for this woman already, what does she think her mother was? "My mother loved my father and did not have a choice in the matter; she just tried to keep our life at home normal and enjoyable as possible. Until one day we went home and found out she died in a car accident"  
"What happened after she died?"  
"We permanently was placed at the Abby, my father then did not have to deal with us" Cassia kept her head held high, her pride was the only thing that kept her from running straight out this interview.  
"What was your life like living in the Abby after your mother had died?"  
"My life became not worth living; every day I wished someone would come and burn the place down with me and everyone inside" Phillipina seemed shock by her answer. Cassia had not been back to this dark place of her mind in a long time and now she was opening it up to the world.  
"The Abby was for bladers, did you enjoy the sport as much as your brother and Kai or did you just do it because you had no choice?"  
Cassia smirked and laughed a little to herself " I was the greatest blader they had, I just chose to use it in different ways than for what they required it for"  
"How so?"  
"I was angry, hurt and felt betrayed by everyone in my life, at 13 years old I was on the verge of killing myself and everyone around me with my power of blading and I didn't care who I hurt"  
"How did you get control of your actions?"  
"I had my brother and Kai, they helped me train and penetrate all my emotions into controlled power instead of ruthless power"  
"You say you were the greatest blader in the world but yet no one had ever seen you blade, why didn't you follow Kai and your brother in championships?  
Cassia shuck her head "When I left I gave up my blading for good, if I kept my blade they would just come after me just like they did Kai and Tala"  
Phillipina noticed how easy Cassia was opening up to all her questions, changing the subject to something much more personal would make the interview a lot more interesting "We all know that the children were beaten, but in what ways were they punished?"  
Cassia held her breathe thinking about all the different beatings she got but what was the worst was the rapping "anything from being smacked too rape"  
A slight gasp came from the woman, she was not expect Cassia to be so blunt with her words. Both Kai and Tala looked at each other knowing this was not like Cassia to be so open.  
Before Phillipina could open her mouth for the next question Cassia already answered her "Yes I did get raped and beaten, and my father knew about it as well"  
"How did that make you feel knowing he as letting that happen to you?"  
"What does it matter, it happened; men like him don't care for anything other than power and money" Cassia thought saying all this would be hard but it came out easier than she expected. "To this day people will always try to defend my father for getting involved with Biovolt but nobody seen him like I did. He is not worthy to be called my father and that is why I chose to leave"  
"You left the Abby once you turned 16 and went to love in London; do you regret anything about leaving?"  
"Regret leaving no, not coming back sooner to see my brother once the scandal was over yes" Tala felt forgiveness coming from Cassia words, he knew Cassia always thought he was a traitor like his father.  
"Can you remember how you felt the day you found out your father had died?"  
Cassia thought for a second about her answer "I laughed and began my new life as the 'Ice Angel'" Her words were non other than the truth, if people thought she was heartless then so be it.  
"How do you feel knowing your company and the place that once made your life hell is now helping benefit people's life's?"  
"If it was up to me I'd have burnt the place down the minute it all got revealed but it wasn't, Kai and Tala chose to put there history aside and use the place for good and prove to people the Hiwatari Enterprise can be trusted and is worth that second chance. I will not be taking any credit for the project it is all down to the boys, I am just hear to make it look pretty" Cassia said with a big smile.  
"Will you still continue your modelling career or are you becoming the business woman for the company?"  
"That I will be leaving again to the boys, they know what there doing. I will have a part in the company and while I'm away with my modelling I will be working along side the company as well but in great detail that's there job"  
"I wish you all the best of luck with Moscow fashion show and the campaign, people will see you 3 are the good change to the Hiwatari Enterprise" Phillipina and Cassia both smiled at each other knowing this interview went extremely well.

After an hour photo shoot with all 3 of them and some sexy individual ones of Cassia it was time to head for an early dinner and some well deserved drinks. Cassia felt good about the whole telling her story thing, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Since she left the abby she has not told anyone including Alice anything about her life there, all she said was it was two horrible to imagine and it's not what she wants her friends to be cursed with knowing. Alice accepted Cassia had a bad past and she knew one day she would find out and today was that day where Cassia finally gave some part of her for everyone to see; she felt proud of her best friend.  
"So guys where we heading for dinner?" Alice said  
Before Tala could say anything Kai butted in "We have work to finish before the rest of the gang arrive tomorrow"  
"We can wait, what time will you be finished?" Cassia smiled at Kai trying to get a reaction.  
"I don't know, just go out without us" Kai turned around and started walking towards his Audi.  
Cassia felt hurt, she had just done all that interview for his stupid company and he doesn't even want to have a celebratory dinner because of some work he can pay someone to do.  
Tala saw Cassia eyes flare up "listen, why don't you girls go buy some food and take it back to our place for about 6.30 that give 2 half hour to sort this work out, it shouldn't take that long" handing his keys over to Alice and gave her a wink.  
Cassia walked over to her Porsche knowing by the end of the night her and Kai are going to have it out, since there drunken night they have hardly seen each other because of work but that shouldn't change anything between them, she doesn't remember doing anything majorly wrong that night.

*change scene*

Cassia and Alice pulled up to black steal gates with Hiwatari written in bold writing written across the centre. While waiting for someone to come through the intercom Cassia looked over the other mansion; it was very similar to her own home and did not look much different from when she last visited as a child.  
"Hiwatari residence" a voice appeared from the intercoms.  
"Kai and Tala are expecting us" Alice said.  
"Name please"  
"Alice and Cassia" Cassia said with a frustrated tone. They could perfectly see who they were with all the security camera's their was around this place.  
Within seconds the gates opened. Cassia pulled over on the left side of the house away from the garages and other cars; if she wanted to make a quick get away she could easily get out. Once out the car Cassia recognised a figure standing at the door awaiting to let them in; it seemed to be Horis the Hiwatari family butler.  
"Miss Valkov, what a pleasure it is to see you again" his voice was polite and caring.  
Cassia walked across and embraced into a hug with the old man "it's so good to see you too, how was have you been?"  
"Very we'll thank you, you seem to be doing very well for your self miss, and who is your friend?"  
Turning around Alice was stood with the food bags in her hands "This is Alice Heart, a very close friend and my manager" Alice gave a sweet smile to both of them.  
"You are the young lady that has all worked up; I must say you are something very special and most beautiful" Alice blushed at Horis comment. "Thank you sir..."  
"The gentlemen are not back quite yet but I have been informed they are running a little late and to make your selves at home, our cook is not available today so I shal show you to the kitchen" in a polite manor he took the food bags off Alice and walked into the house.  
Inside the house was a lot different from what Cassia could last remember, Kai and Tala changed it from top to bottom. The floor was stone slabbed from the main entrance through to the left which was the dining area and kitchen, 2 sets of stairs and a door appeared on the right hand side; one set went down into the basement and other upstairs to the second level; the door lead to what used to be an office. All walls were pained natural colours with a few photos hanging. When Cassia last came it was dark, cold and old fashion, now it was modern and had a warm feeling to it. Horis took them towards the dinning and kitchen area; placing the bags on top on the counter he explained he had to leave the girls and to enjoy there night.  
Both Alice and Cassia started preparing for dinner. Trying to find all the right cooking tools seemed to be a challenge as the kitchen had two many cupboards to go through. Everything had black marble surface with white doors; one of the work tops had an iPod import which attracted itself to a tv on the wall. Alice placed her iPod onto the device and turned it on. Calvin Harris new album came through the speakers which where scattered around the room.  
Alice noticed Cassia was in a world of her own while preparing the steaks and nearly chopping her fingers while peeling the potatoes "are you ok Cass?" Alice asked.  
Coming out of her thoughts Cassia gave Alice a soft smile and nodded. Alice could tell she was lying but knowing the way Cassia is there was no point forcing it out of her.

* * *

Cassia POV

After about 20minutes of preparing steak, chips and salad Alice thought it be a good idea to bake a cake in celebration of how amazing everything is working out. I could never say no to one of Alice cakes, if she was not so good at her job I'd make her my personal chef.  
"Do you know where they would keep the chocolate Cass" I heard a voice coming from inside a cupboard. Tala used to like chocolate and it always seemed to be kept in the fridge when we were kids"try the fridge babe"  
While Alice was messing around finding chocolate I was mixing the ingredients up into a bowl. "Found some, what idiots keep chocolate in a fridge, it's going take forever to melt this" rolling my eyes, I flicked some flower off the counter into her face.  
"Omg Cass, what did you do that for?" Alice said while rubbing her face.  
"Because I thought it be funny" I said trying to hold back too much laughter.  
"OH REALLY... Well lets see how you like it" before I could cover my face Alice did the same to me. Removing the spoon from the bowl I was stirring the mixture with I pointed it at Alice.  
"You wouldn't dare Cass" Alice tone was threatening.  
"Wouldn't I?" With a smile I pulled back the spoon and flicked it onto her chest. This time I couldn't hold my laughter in, my eyes started to tear up from how hard I was laughing that I didn't even see Alice grab a handful of flower and throw it right at me.  
"HA, don't mess with me bitch" Alice shouted proud in her tone. "Oh this is war now"  
Before I knew it there was cake mixture, squirting cream, flower, sugar and eggs being thrown around the whole kitchen; using each available object we could for cover. Having food fights was a usual thing for me and Alice and normally we don't stop until all the food we have is gone. Just about to make my move with another egg we heard the music cut off and a slight cough coming from the entrance of the kitchen; both Alice and I turned to find Kai and Tala with smirks on there faces  
"When I said come over for dinner I didn't expect to find it all over the kitchen girls" Tala said while picking up a piece of steak off the floor.  
"I take it this was ours?"  
"Enjoy" I said with a big grin trying not to laugh.

After attempting to clean the kitchen Tala ordered in food while me and Alice cleaned our selves up. Kai left us some clean sweats and t-shit to changed into. I tried talking to Kai while Alice was rinsing her hair; he just gave me the cold shoulder and walked away. I don't know what iv done so wrong for him to be so cold towards me I assumed after the other day we were getting somewhere.

Leaving Alice I went down stairs to find Tala getting us all a drink. He turned giving me a smile, offering a beer.  
Looking around I couldn't find Kai anywhere "Tala where is Kai?"  
"I think he's in the office making some business calls" Tala pointed towards the room across the hall. I grabbed two beers and headed towards the door.  
I could hear Kai talking, so I gave a slight knock and walked in. The room was large with scent of leather and oak; next to the door was a dark oak book shelf filled with files; it had two desks on ether side close to the back Of the room. What amazed me most was the feature wall behind both desks; it was a painted art form of Dranzer to the left and Walborg to the right. Kai was sitting behind his desk to the left, he gave me a plain look and noted me to come in.  
Closing the door behind me I scanned over the book shelf. It seemed to be confidential files from the company; noticing the Biovolt scheme one I picked it up to read through it. There where blue prints of what bits were being changed to sleeping quarters, beyblade training quarters, food halls, activity arenas but nothing about the underground part which used to be the punishment quarters and labs. Are they planning on keeping them as they were?  
Noticing Kai had finished on the phone I closed the file and placed it under my arm while carrying both beers across to his desk. Giving him a smile I handed him the beer; still nothing from Kai only a finger pointed to place it on his desk. Noticing his lack of attention to me I placed the file on his computer keys to stop him from typing.  
"The revamping of the Abby looks great, but why keep the underground quarters as they are?" It just doesn't seem right keeping it.  
"There are still all the lab equipment down there which are still vital to the court case and should not be found" Kai stated closing his eye and crossing his arms.  
"The police never found them?" Kai just shook his head at me.  
"Kai" I said while coming around the desk and sitting on the surface between his legs. He opened his eyes but kept his arms crossed over his broad chest. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful features; he wore a black shirt with the first two buttons open, showing off the top part of his pecks and collar bones. His face was stern; the hard act was my big attraction to him, having the challenge of fighting him to show his softer side was something I longed for as a teenager and now the feelings seem to be creeping back.  
I opened my mouth to say something but Kai cut me off " Why don't you ever do as I ask?" His words took me by surprise "what is it you asked of me?"  
"Are you blind? I wanted to be left alone. I did not invite you both here Tala did so why bother me?"  
"Maybe because I want to know why you have been such a dick to me since we went out, what did I do so wrong for you to now hate me? I thought we were building our friendship back up" My tone of voice still soft.  
"I don't hate you Cassia; I hate myself for everything I put you through and how stupid i have been since you arrive back" his eyes fell closed again.  
"Everything you put me through, what are you going on about?..." He gave me no answer. "Kai?"  
He didn't look at me but his body tensed up and I knew from that reaction he was hiding something. "What makes you think you have done anything wrong to me?"  
"Isn't that what you wrote in your diary?"  
"Why would you look in my diary when I asked you not to? I was confused, hurt and felt betrayed by everyone in my life, anything I said hurtful towards you isn't there anymore, I understand now"  
"That doesn't make it right Cass... I made you feel used and violated, I don't regret leaving but I do regret getting into something so deep with you" my heart sank at them very words he just spoke.  
"Are you trying to hurt me and push me away again? Because if so you doing a fucking great job"  
"I thought getting you involved in this project would be a good idea but I was wrong, your only going to get hurt again from mine and Tala selfish needs" I could not answer him; lost for words is something that never happened very often with me but I was stunned.  
"I think it would be a good idea for you to reconsider the contract and leave the company for me and Tala, I will buy you out of the company so you will still get your inheritance" Kai pushed his chair away from me and stood to leave. Grabbing hold of his arm, I knew I couldn't let this end like this " You think buying me out will get rid of me? You pulled me back into this; iv just announced my whole life to the world for this company and now your trying to shove me aside. You are more stupid than I thought Kai"  
"It was wrong and selfish of us. Do you remember when you told me you needed protecting from me in our last fight? Well I now agree with your statement. You deserve to be happy and the more time your involved in the company the less chance of that actually happening" I could see the pain in Kai's eyes; had my dairy really got to him that much?  
"Why do you insist on protecting me all the time Kai? I am capable of making my own choices in life and I have chosen to be apart of this whole thing and I'm staying, if you don't like it then that's just tough shit because I will not be dictated by you or anyone. If you really do regret getting me back involved then your just going to have to live with it because I may not be sticking around in Russia but I will be in contact with what's happening with my company" with that said I left Kai in his office to think about how stupid he sounds.  
Does he seriously think I would just give up and walk away?

End of Cassia POV

Normal POV

After dinner Tala was showing Alice around the house while Cassia decided to go for a quick swim inside the indoor pool. As for Kai, he went back into his office to work. He did not say a lot at dinner just business talk. Cassia was more confused that Kai would have such a big reaction to her diary, it didn't seem right; what did he expect? Her saying she didn't care or she lied about loving him?  
Removing her sweats and t-shirt with only her underwear on she dived into the pool. The water was cool on her pale skin but not cold enough to give her a chill.  
After doing a few laps she laid out flat on her back with her arms spread on top of the water, floating with her eyes closed. Swimming always helped her loosen up her body and mind; feeling the water lap gently over her body.  
Cassia felt a presence in the room, someone watching her. Tilting her head slightly forward; Kai was sat on the edge with his feet in the water, just watching her. Falling under the water and swimming towards him. She made little splash and swam with elegance across, leaving a few metres between her and Kai.  
"How long have you been sat there?" She asked out of interest.  
"About 5minutes" Kai tone was soft, he looked tired.  
"Why didn't you say something, or at lease let me know you were here?"  
"You looked relaxed and peaceful, it's been a while since iv seen you in that state" Cassia was confused at how his mood can instantly change from being aggressive to kind towards her.  
"You should try it" she offered him a hand to join her.  
Kai couldn't help but notice her wet features, how beautiful she looked. Her few freckles on her chest and arms glowed in the light from the moon about them.  
Unbuttoning his shit Cassia could not remove her eyes from his movements, his bold chest and muscular frame caused her belly to get butterfly's; how much his body had matured since she last saw him with this feeling was remarkable, he always had a muscular frame but the improvements came as a surprise. She hadn't noticed much about him that night at the house. Kai noticed her stare; once his shirt was removed he dived in, leaving his trousers on.  
Swimming under the water to the opposite end of the pool he came above the surface to face Cassia. His hair laid flat making it look quite long. Never losing eye contact he swam slowly towards Cassia. "How do you like the water?" Cassia asked  
Stopping inches away from her face he replied "Refreshing" in a soft tone.  
Cassia could feel his breathe on her face, and smell his sent; it caused her mind go wild. She always knew her and Kai at some point would create a sexual tension but she never imagined losing all self control. Looking into his eye would make any girl feel the same but Cassia knew it was different with her and Kai, they used to long for each other body like a drug and now that feeling was appearing again.  
Kai saw the lust he used to see in her, his own self control was far greater with normal woman but with Cassia it was two much. After nearly a week her being back and so much drama had happened this was what he had been trying to avoid creating with her. Cassia knew how to make him tick and he hated her for it.  
Without even realising he came closer and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other in her long wet hair; pulling her head towards his, they both closed here eyes and felt a sudden surge of heat with each contact they made. Cassia wanted to pull away from him but couldn't. She knew what was going to happen.  
"Kai" Cassia muttered under her breathe. He didn't answer just pulled his head back to look at her. Never losing eye contact.  
"I thought I could control myself with you now, but after all this time you still pull me in. Your scent, hair, each little scar and freckle on your body and your eyes..." Kai moved his thumbs and caressed her cheek bones.  
Cassia felt a slight blush come to her cheeks after this compliment. "You have grown into a beautiful, head strong, attractive woman. Any man would be foolish to let you slip out of his grasp" turning his head away but his tone seemed genuine. There body's still touching each others.  
Cassia pulled his face back round with both her hands; his orbs gazed into her ice cold ones "Then don't be that fool".  
In that instant Kai pushed his lips against her while gripper her tighter to his body. Her breasted pressed flat against his hard bare chest; there lips and tongue fought for control over each other. Cassia wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped tight into his hair, not wanting to let go as this was all she longed for so long ago: Kai finally showing he needed and longed for her as much as she did him.

* * *

**Super sorry for how long this had took me... And if it is a little short. So much drama has been happening. **  
**I promis to update sooner. I hope I have disappointed people**  
**Thanks again! Xx**


	11. No Going Back

**WARNING LEMON**

**Just to let people know Cassia body shape is like Kim Kardashian, slim but with plenty of womanly curves. **

**Thank you :D **

* * *

Last time: -

Cassia pulled his face back round with both her hands; his orbs gazed into her ice cold ones "Then don't be that fool".

In that instant Kai pushed his lips against her while gripper her tighter to his body. Her breasted pressed flat against his hard bare chest; there lips and tongue fought for control over each other. Cassia wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped tight into his hair, not wanting to let go as this was all she longed for so long ago: Kai finally showing he needed and longed for her as much as she did him.

**Chapter 11 **

**No Going Back**

Goose bumps appeared on her skin; not from the cool water but the touch of Kai's arms wrapped around her waist, keeping a firm hold. There tongues tasting as much of each other as possible before breaking to come for air. Once broke apart both taking a deep breathe; neither of them losing skin contact, there eyes locked both with passion and desire for each other.

Cassia could feel her boobs starting to swell, erect nipples showing through her navy blue lace bra. Keeping a firm hold on his hair she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring there touch even closer; the bulge of his erection was felt between her thighs, making her whole body shudder with passion thinking of having him inside her again. She went in for the kiss this time, taking his mouth and nibbling at his bottom lip, leading down to his jaw line.

Kai slightly pulled away just to look at her. He knew what the outcome was going to be if they kept this up. Even at the house he had controlled himself seeing her in just her underwear. She had grown into a fine curvy woman unlike when they were teenagers, she was extremely slim with evidence of being damaged goods all over her but that didn't stop him from loving every inch of her body. For 8 years he's never forgotten how she tasted or the feel and smell of her pale skin; all the woman Kai had been with he never wanted anyone more than Cassia right now, in this moment.

Cassia heart sank at his eyes burning over her skin, a concern gleam appeared. "It's ok" she said still holding onto his hair. Placing her forehead with his she could feel his breath on her face "Don't do anything you will regret afterwords Kai" only a whisper was spoken. She wanted him in this moment more than she ever had before, but knowing he would regret her after would be more heart breaking than letting him go in this instance.

"I could say the same to you" Kai said placing one hand behind her head and pushing her closer to kissing her forehead.

Cassia removed her hands from his wet hair and trailed her finger nails down his arms and round to his back scratching all the way up and down to his chest; not enough to make him bleed but to leave a mark. She noticed he hissed a little at the pain but knowing he can take it "This is how I have felt for 8 years being stabbed in the back by you, wondering why you did it, but now I understand you did it because you cared for me" she started tenderly kissing his chest were the slight red marks appeared.

He grabbed her chin and lifted her up to his level "You know if we do this I will not let you go again Anna" his voice stern with full meaning in his tone.

She shuddered as he used her old name. "I can't give up my modelling Kai" Cassia felt like a child, trying to look away from his eye contact.

He pulled her head back; more force applied to keep her still " You may leave on business, but you must always come back to me Anna; I will not lose you again" his words were dominating and forceful. Kai knew she would be lost for words. This was his way of letting her know his feelings without saying them aloud; Cassia just nodded in acceptance.

With a split second of her nod Kai was ravishing her mouth; leading down along her jaw line and neck. Cassia moaned in his forceful touch, this was worth agreeing to anything he wanted from her.

He remembered her weak spot was along her collar bone, in the crook of her neck. Feeling him licking and nibbling at it she couldn't help but give off a slight moan of pleasure; only a whisper but Kai heard it crystal clear.

Smirking to himself he removed her bra strap off her right shoulder and kissed along it, leading down to the top part of her breasts. Cassia arched her back letting her hair float along the water to give him more access to her throbbing breasts.

They had grown dramatically from when he last laid eyes on them. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples through the lace material, teasing to hear her moan again.

Pulling herself back up, she loosened her grip on his waist and placed her hand in the water and reached for his bulge under his trousers. She watched his face relax as she gently unbuttoned them, placing her hand inside his boxers. Feeling and stroking his length was making her want him even more, all the teasing had gotten to much. Removing her hand and grabbed his face pulling him into her to embrace his lips again.

Kai accepted her forceful kiss and dominated over her by unclipping her bra and removing it while keeping her locked on his lips. He felt them bounce out of the bra and fall against his chest.

Cassia was shocked at how fast he had unveiled her so easily. Breaking away she gave him a small smirk "you have done that before" she said.

"Practice makes perfect" he replied, giving her a smug look.

Cassia was not shock but gasped and pulled away from him covering her breasts. She swan across to the end of the pool and climbed out.

"We are not done here" Kai said trying to dominate her.

"I am cold, how about we take this to a hot shower?" Giving him a wink she strode off towards the exit; still only with her French knickers and her boobs safely in her embrace.

He quickly swam across and exited the pool; trousers dripping wet but followed her with a smirk across his face.

*scene change*

Tala had shown Alice around most of the lower basement level, it had a cinema room, games and music room with a bar and a Beyblade training fertility. She enjoyed interact with him on a personal level. She had been to the house the night they all went out, but a tour of the house was not their main priority at that time.

"It's nice to see this place not drunk" Alice commented with a cheeky tone.

Tala gave her a dirty smile "As nice as being laid out across the kitchen counter top?"

"I guess I fell straight into that one, but yes. You and your naked body is not want I think about all the time ya'know"

"But you do think about it though?" Alice just rolled her eyes but kept a small smirk.

Wanting to change topic, she gazed around the room wondering "So... Why didn't you go back to your old home instead of living with Kai?"

"That house doesn't belong to me, it's Cassia's"

"I know but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you lived there. It was your home as well..."

Tala face turned from happy to sad. He looked away from her eyes closed face down. Alice knew then she should have kept her big mouth shut " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, it's non of my business"

"No it's fine Alice, I just never considered it to be my home, not for a long time anyways" his tone soft with emotion.

Alice felt her heart swell with pity for him, his father was a brute towards both him and Cass, yet they turned out so strong and willing too prove they are not how people expect them to be; She envied there strength. "You Valkov's have so much strength inside you it's over whelming how you just keep going, your sister is the same".

"That's all I have, emotion is something I learned to put aside a long time ago. This is why I live here, me and Kai are very much the same in that aspect, only now he has Cassia again" His tone seemed emotionless but Alice had a feeling he envied Kai's love for someone.

"Have you never been in love Tala?"

Her question stunned him for a second, he was not sure how to answer it. Sure he had slept with a lot of woman but never loved any of them. "No, you?"

"I cannot say love but plenty of lust, yes. I was never aloud to go out with boys as a teenager so when the time came for me to leave for university and get out from under my father and brothers watchful eyes, I could not wait"

Tala couldn't help but love to hear her British accent, it seemed to always take him by surprise and pay his full attention to her. He knew of Alice before she came to Russia; she was a heiress to one of the biggest company's in the world. He imagined her as a snotty spoilt girl who did not know anything about a hard life. But once meeting her she surprised him in more ways than one can imagine. Even after sleeping with her so easily the respect just keeps growing. "You make it sound like protecting you was a horrid thing" Tala said.

Alice slightly laughed while walking across to one of the sofa's and sitting on the arm of it " There is protecting and suffocating. I was not aloud to do anything, they expected two much from me all the time. As a child I was never aloud to be like other young girls my age, I was made to revise constantly; No sleep overs with friends or playing out, just work".

"It's paid off now for you, even if you are just managing my sister" his tone sarcastic at the last part.

"I do not want to part of my fathers company. I spent my whole childhood till I was 18 devoting my life to his company. I was miserable until I met your sister, she shown me how amazing life can be if you just stop worrying about what other people want you to do in life and focus on what you want your life to be like"

Tala smiled at the thought of Cassia being a bad influence on Alice " I bet your father was not a big fan on Cassia"

Alice shook her head with a small smile across her lips "No he was not. But I had to beg my father to let me go to the universality I wanted and live there, never mind him finding out I met and becoming friends with the biggest party animal going"

"What does he think to you managing her then?" Tala was intrigued to find out more about Alice, she seemed to just be opening up.

"At first I just told him I did not want to join the company so I can live my life how I want it to be, which he did not like so he cut me off. I had to find money from somewhere so I started managing your sister and she payed me until her modelling became frequent and I took a percentage. My father will always hate the fact I did not want to join him and my brother in running the business, he will never give me any credit for my work or say well done; even to this day he says the only reason I am as successful as I have been is because I have the Heart name" It did hurt Alice sometimes when she thought about her fathers words but she knew her hard work was more part of it than her known name.

Tala came across to Alice and stood in front of her, he placed his hands along her face and moved a piece of hair behind her ear "If your father was as clever of a man as people say he is, he would have recognised how amazingly talented and the potential his daughter has in the business world"

Alice blushed slightly "You think? I just do what I think is a great opportunity for Cassia, I don't like to give up on something i know is going to be great. Like what you guys offered; I did not know anything about your history with her or who ran the company again"

"If you did of know all our history with Cassia and who she really was, would you have still considered taking our offer?"

Alice paused for a second "Yes" a whisper escaped her mouth but turning her head away from Tala, trying not to show her shame.

From that moment Tala knew she was a true business woman through and through, maybe even a little manipulative. He had only known this woman for nearly a week but it was his job to notice potential in people he was doing business with; and hers was one of the best business minds he'd come across since beginning the re-build of the company. Getting Alicia Heart herself to join the company as an investor would shit all over her fathers. Tala would consider the idea to Kai but all he had to do for now was keep both Alice and Cassia sweet until him and Kai have decided on what to do with the company.

Alice turned to catch Tala looking straight through her, she felt bad for admitting it but business is business, you have to put personal feeling aside for a good deal; and this was a great investment in the long run not just for Cassia but for her.

"Have you ever beybladed before?" Tala asked, changing the subject. Alice just shook her head. "Come on I'll show you some of the moves from a world class beyblader" She just smiled and took his hand.

*scene change*

Looking through the kitchen door, Cassia checking to make sure Tala and Alice were no where to be seen. Just as she was about to run for the stairs Kai came up behind her pulling her back and pinning her against the wall. Holding both her wrists in one hand above her head, so he could finally glance over her naked body.

He kissed along her jaw line, leading down her neck towards her bare chest. Noticing his actions she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer and claim some dominance.

"Anna" Kai whispered before placing his lips against hers.

Letting go of her wrists, he rubbed his hands over her bare breasts feeling her erect nipples between his fingers. Her breathing started to speed up at the pleasure surging through her breasts leading down to in between her thighs, where Kai's hard erection was placed. She started to grind her hips slightly back and forth; teasing him as he was with her.

Within seconds Kai placed his hands around her waist lifting her off the wall and walked upstairs; drips of water being left along the carpet from his trousers.

Along the way Cassia nibbled at his jawline and neck; tasting him as much as she could. Spell bound by his taste she didn't noticing they were in his room until Kai dropped her on top of a large black leather bed.

"I thought we was getting a shower?" Cassia playful tone.

Kai stood one knee placed on the edge of the bed and the other firmly on the floor. He gazed over her, admiring her beauty. Her damp hair hanging across her breasts, slightly hiding them.

"What's wrong Kai?" Cassia said, lifting herself onto her elbows.

There was a slight pause "I'm just admiring how beautiful you have gotten"

"Don't go all soppy on me now Kai" she gave him a devilish look. "Iv craved for this, us" sitting up she became inches away from his face. Her hand trailed along his shoulders and chest, leading down to his torso and unbuckling his wet trousers.

Dropping his trousers down to his ankles, her fingers slid along his toned thighs, slightly scratching the skin. There eyes never lost contact just passion and lust surging threw each of them.

Kai felt her hand along the hem of his boxers pulling them down slightly, just so his erection was on show. She rubbed him slow, watching his face soften ; eyes closed with pleasure. Noticing his distraction she took him into her mouth; licking and sucking the tip of him, teasing him.

"Anna..." Kai spoke under his breathe.

"Yes?" she replied, removing her mouth away from his throbbing cock.

Before she could go back down on him, he grabbed hold of her hair pulling her head up forcing her to look at him. "That beautiful mouth always did get you in trouble" Cassia just smirked at his comment. She could tell he's had enough of her teasing; butterfly's in her stomach of the thought of finally having him back inside her.

Pulling her hair further back until she laid flat on the bed, he caressed her mouth with his tongue. Still with one hand in her hair he used the other to run up and down her body, grabbing hold of her breast, pinching the nipple till they became tender.

He let go of her hair; moving down her body until he reached her throbbing breasts. Taking them into his mouth; he nibbled and sucked, watching her face fall back in pleasure.

She arched her back, pushing them further to him, giving him more access to roam over them. Grabbing the unattended boob with her hand, she rubbed over the nipple, causing her a slight gasp to how sensitive she was. Her thighs started to shake; Kai noticed and stopped.

His dick was throbbing and could not wait any longer. Pulling down her French knickers he laid on top of her placing her legs around his waist and his dick between her thighs. Putting his head against hers he inched himself inside her. Cassia gasps at the feeling of his cock slowly going back and forth; their heads still together.

Even though the pace was slow, it still caused Cassia to moan uncontrollably. Her body started to shake while her climax was about to reach "Kai... I'm" He kissed her before she could say anymore.

Moaning into his mouth, she climaxed while he still plunged into her; feeling her walls tighten round his cock. He stopped but still stayed inside of her; realising her lips.

"Put your arms around my neck" Kai said demanding her. Cassia did as she was told, her body slightly weakened from her orgasum.

Once she was wrapped around him, he sat up legs hanging off the edge of the bed; keeping Cassia placed in his lap. She felt him slide in slightly deeper with there new position. "Do not let go on my neck Anna" Kai warned.

Noticing her grip slightly tighten, he grabbed hold her her hips and moved her up and down along his dick. Moving her faster and deeper inside her sensitive pussy.

Within minutes Cassia felt her climax coming again stronger than the last one she had. Her legs started to shake, and crying out with pleasure. She scratched all along Kai's back causing him to hiss at the slight pain.

Kai felt her whole body giving in to her orgasum, he was almost there. His cock slamming harder and harder into her. Her moans of his name; her breasts bouncing against his chest.

"Anna... " Kai called as his release came, feeling her walls throb with pleasure. He gripped hold of her tight, smelling her hair as she fell into his arms.

Not letting her go, he laid back; both panting. He removed himself from inside her but still they lay together holding each other tight.

Kai rubbed his fingers through her dried frizzy hair, pulling her closer. Cassia laid on his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat slow down.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you in my dairy Kai... I was just so hurt"

"I know. It hurt me to lie and leave you but I knew you would be fine" Kai kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do now?" She felt her heart beat pick up from her question.

Kai didn't quite know how to answer her question, he didn't know the right answer. "Right now, I'm going to take you into the shower" to her surprise he scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom door; Cassia just screaming and laughing.

* * *

**There we have it whoooopppp. **

**How was the lemon? **

**Please review for me :D thank you everyone **


	12. Phone Calls

**Hey guys in back. Had a writers block but I'm ready for the next step, more of the secrets will starts being revealed now so keep your reading heads ready :D **

**Thanks all again.**

* * *

Last time :-

"I'm sorry for what I said about you in my dairy Kai... I was just so hurt"

"I know. It hurt me to lie and leave you but I knew you would be fine" Kai kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do now?" She felt her heart beat pick up from her question.

Kai didn't quite know how to answer her question, he didn't know the right answer. "Right now, I'm going to take you into the shower" to her surprise he scooped her up and flung her over his shoulder and headed towards the bathroom door; Cassia just screaming and laughing.

Chapter 12

Phone Calls

Alice POV

I never really saw the fascination with beyblading; to me it was just boys shouting out commands to a spinning top. I knew it was a big sport while I was growing up but it seemed a complete waste of time and effort, until now watching Tala. His style seemed aggressive but completely controlled; his concentration on each beyblade that came shooting out the wall towards him, shattering each and every one of them. I was in complete ore of him, watching every breathe he taken and how his beyblade moved to his body language. He lived and breathed for this sport, that's one thing I was sure about.

"Your really good Tala" I said, trying to keeping my full attention on his blading and not him.

"Hn, this is just basic stuff. I could destroy all these blades in one attack" he stated with confidence.

"You seem over confident to me, if that's the case then show me" Tala turned and walked over to me. His blade spinning perfectly in the centre of the dish while 6 blades attack his.

Stopping right in front of me, locking his blue eyes with mine and smiled "Wolborg, finish this". Never losing attention from me his blade knocked each 6 blades out at once, shattering them into pieces. "Over confident you say?"

Noticing his smirk, I turned away from him and walked towards the exit "Show off" I said just enough for him to hear me.

It took Tala a few minutes before he came out the training room and back into the games area. I was sat on my iPad, looking over some e-mails and the pictures from the Moscow times interview. Tala came across and sat next to me putting my feet over his legs.

"Iv had the photos from the Moscow times interview, we need to pick some out for the spread" turning the iPad round to show him the selection.

"We have to chose one of all 3 of you, one with you and Kai, Cassia with each of you and two of her own. I like this one of you and Cass" pointing my finger to one were both Tala and Cassia are giving an identical smirk just with Tala's arms crossed and Cass had her hands placed on her hips.

Tala didn't comment just kept flicking through each photo, till it stopped on just Cassia doing a casual shot and then changing to an underwear shot. "She knows how to work a camera, that's for sure. Iv never seen someone look so amazing in photos the way she does" I said, while watching Tala expression changed.

"She looks just like our mother" I noticed a small hint of sadness in his tone.

"Il show these to Cass and let her pick which ones she likes, I know she won't be happy if I let you chose without confirming with her first" removing my iPad from him and closing it, I placed it back into my handbag. Laying back into the soft sofa I felt tired, relaxing was not something I was used to, it had been a long few days and was about to get even more busy with the fashion show coming up and then re-opening of Biovolt.

I had my eyes closed but I could feel Tala watching me carefully. He was slightly stroking around my ankle and along the lower part of my leg. "Take a picture, it might last you longer ya'know" peeping through one eye at him I saw him smirk and turn away.

I felt a slight vibration on my leg as Tala got out his phone, he took a quick look and put it down. This happened a few times until I noticed him texting.

After a few moments of silence and Tala constant texting I decided to start some sort of conversation "So, how many girls have you let down since spending all this time with me and Cass? Or can you multitask all of us?" I gave him a slight wink.

"I don't know what your talking about" He acted all innocent but I know guys like him have more hiding than they let on.

"Yeh, right. I bet you have girls begging for your attention, especially since we have been paped together for the past week"

"what makes you think it is a girl who's ringing me?"

"Well no man continually rings someone about 6 times and doesn't understand the concept of being hung up on. Only a girl would object to being ignored"

"Are you jealous?" Tala seemed pleased with himself from that comment.

"Ha, serious? jealousy is not in my nature Tala. We may have slept together but I do not own you, nor do you me. If you have somewhere to be then go, I'm sure I can entertain myself with work until Cass is ready to go home"

"If you are not jealous then why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"What makes you think I'm trying to get rid of you? You just seem to be wanted in other places, that's all" both our tones playful.

"I am always wanted for something, work, woman it's all the same"

"Arhh... So it is a woman?"

"I never said that, you are just jumping to an easy conclusions"

"I just assumed from how easily you jump into bed with woman, or so iv heard" I smirked while playing with a strand of my hair and stoking my toe along his inner thigh.

"Does that include how easy you were to get in bed with?" My smirk slightly faded. I knew that sleeping with Tala so easily could have caused me to look bad but It didn't seem to matter from how easily we got on and kept our business out of the sexual activities, until now.

I stopped and pulled my feet away from his legs "Is that what you think of me? That I was easy?"

Tala turned still with a smirk on his lips, until he saw my face; serious and insulted. "What? No Alice, I was just joking... Common" he gabbed hold of my legs and pulled me further down the sofa while he climbed on top of me pinning me down.

I gave a little scream as I did not expect the sudden change of poison "what are you doing Tala, got off me" I said in a laughing tone.

"Don't you go all moody on me, you asked for that Miss. Heart. Have you not noticed every time we get our selves into this position it's because I have instigated it, not you?" I had never thought of it like that, he always flirted first and made the first move.

"Obviously I am just two delicious for you two handle" giving him a shove I pushed him off me and stood in the middle of the room a few metres away from him. "You are the first person I have ever slept with just for sex, I normally cannot see the fascination in one night stands"

"But it has been two nights now, so is isn't technically a one night stand" I rolled my eyes, watching his smirk appear.

"You know what I mean. I cannot sleep and work with you if you don't have and respect for me"

Tala got up and came across to me, he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him " I have never respected any woman iv had sex with more than I do you, you fascinate me know end. Your business knowledge, loyalty to Cass and accepting all the shit we have thrown at you, all the things you know about our lives and yet your still here wanting to help us"

It took my breathe away how he complimented me. I was only doing my job and being a friend to Cass, yet he see's it as something not any normal person would do "I do not know those people you used to be, all I see is the ones now and to me you all deserve a chance to put right mistakes; even though they are not officially your mistakes"

"I was not always innocent, I wanted to take over the world with beyblading. Even Kai came back at one point, the thirst for power can overwhelm the mind when making the right decision"

"Kai came back to Biovolt?" After everything iv learnt about these guys, they keep on surprising.

"Yes, only for Black Dranzer. It was meant to be the world greatest beyblade and Kai possessed the power and knowledge to control it"

"Does Kai still have Black Dranzer?"

Tala shook his head "No, it got destroyed with the rest of the equipment that was at the Abby"

"Can you take me there, to the Abby that is?" Tala tensed at my question. It seemed to put him on edge.

"You will be able to see it in a few days once we re-open it" disappointed, I kept on pushing for him to take me. "When it is full of kids and the past events start to fade away, I want to see it as it is; before the history of it changes"

He stayed silent for a few seconds and just looked at me, his eyes trying to see through my intentions. "It is not a nice place, Alice. The information you know already is enough to scar someone, and you want more?"

Stepping closer I placed my hands under his shirt, trailing my fingers along each scar on his back. Teasing around to the front I pulled his top up slightly, revealing his toned abs and pecks "You have scars all over your body from a traumatic childhood and yet you are fine. If I didn't know you, id just assume you are a successful rich 25 year old man living a normal life, having fun"

Tala kept full eye contact but laughed slightly "Hn, which part of that is normal? Don't think you know me because the reality is you have no idea, I'm far more dangerous than you can imagine Alice" his tone threatening.

Not paying attention I leaned closer, kissing along his chest, trailing up to his jawline. I could feel his breathe harden as I scratched his scars along his chest while softly nibbling his earlobe.

Whispering, giving off a seductive tone" That sounds like a challenge I cannot refuse. Bringing out the real Tala Valkov? Shouldn't be two hard" Before he could respond I removed my hand from under his shirt and started walking towards the stairs. Tala stayed in the same position, his ice cold blue eyes watched me.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there while I brake into your newly re-furbished Abby?" My back still turned away from him.

"Didn't your father ever tell you to stay away from bad people ?especially when they are telling you to keep away"

"I cannot re-call you telling me exactly to keep away, and yes he did; but he also torte me to never turn down an opportunity for a challenge, especially when the benefits are so rewarding"

Noticing his presents behind me, I took a deep breathe while feeling him close to my right ear "Do you know what happens when ice cracks underneath someone Alice?"

I slightly shook my head "You fall in the ice cold water and die" his tone more threatening than the last. "Or you can try and run, but the likely hood of you surviving is slim"

Releasing my breath slowly I started walking up the stairs "I guess it's a good job I'm a good runner then"

I didn't need to look back to know he was smirking, I could sense it. Deep down I knew there were things I shouldn't even want to know about, but I couldn't seem to draw myself away from these people. I need to know what makes them so dangerous and threatening.

End of Alice POV

* * *

General POV

Tala watched Alice walk up the stairs. Even though he threatened her, deep down he wanted her to take the challenge. The more she gets drawn in the better there chances at getting involved with her fathers company.

After a few minutes Tala found Alice with her coat on staring out the kitchen window. The light from the moon shined no her features perfectly; her short silky brown hair gleaming, the baggy sweatpants hung low off her hips slightly showing her slim stomach.

He walked across to her, and noticed the water all along the kitchen floor and water marks along the wall, rolling his eyes he continued towards Alice.

Placed an arm around her waist he pulled her into him. She did not flinch or try to remove him from her, just relaxed at his touch and dominance. Nothing was said between the two, but words were not needed. Noticing how easily she let him take hold her her, Tala relaxed his head on hers, smelling her sweet hair.

Alice was two fascinated with all these secrets and dangers they all kept mentioning and she would do anything to find out as much as she can, even make out she's falling for the Russian red head. He did take her breathe away at times but pushing out emotions was something she's gotten used to.

After a few minutes Alice was about to say something when she felt a vibration coming from behind her; 'Tala phone'. He cursed under his breathe, releasing his hold on Alice he removing the phone from his pocket, giving it a quick glance, but before he do anything Alice took the phone from his hands and ended the call. "You can deal with your girlfriend later, for now I want to go to the Abby, please?" Tala gave her a small smile and nodded to her request.

"And you can leave this here, you won't need it and if anything happens I have mine" she placed the phone on the side and pushed him towards the door.

*scene change*

Cassia was finishing up in the shower, while Kai had already removed himself; not just from temptation but to clear his mind. He knew he'd just made life even harder for him, questions running through mind he didn't have answers too.

Laying out on his bed still with just a towel around his waist he checked his phone. 6 missed calls and a text; 1 call from work, a text and 2 calls from Pixie and an unknown number left 3 calls. Kai tensed up knowing who the unknown call was from, he knew it wouldn't have been long before he heard from him again, especially now Cassia is back. After deleting the unknown number, he rang back work.

Cassia sat on the edge of the bath, towel wrapped round her body, steering into her own thoughts. Everything seem to just be falling back into place, her carrier is bigger than ever, she has shares in a million dolour company which will create more success and she had Kai back. On the surface that would be every girls dream, but deep down Cassia knows her life is never that easy.

Coming out of her thought she heard Kai talking on the phone, it sounded like business. She listened in slightly while brushing her wet wavy hair. Noticing his stressed tone she exited the bathroom still with just the towel covering her body.

Kai noticed her coming across. She laid on the bed placing her head and hand on his chest, stroking his skin. "If he cannot hold his end of the deal, then I will find someone who can and cheaper. He has 2 days before the Abby is back open; I want it finished" he put the phone down and took a deep breathe.

Cassia didn't say anything just gave him a small smile and continued to draw along his skin with her fingertips. Going back into deep thought, she started to think about her and Kai. Was this where they fall back in love ? or was it going to be like last time? One of them leave and the other heart broken.

For about 5 minutes everything was silent, both thinking and reflecting. Kai ran his fingers along Cassia hair trailing down her back, while Cass still made patterned along his chest. Breaking the silence was Kai's phone, he took a look noticing it was Pixie again. Quickly locking and placing the phone back on the night stand.

Cassia noticed his quick reaction in removing the phone from eye slight. "Who was it Kai?"

"Nobody important" Kai was not lying, Pixie was not important to him, not as much as having his Anna back in his arms.

"If it's business then take it, I don't mind" leaning over him she removed her hands from his chest and rubbed her fingers through his messy hair.

"It can wait, I just want you right now" Kai pulled her closer to kiss her, but his phone started to vibrate on the table. He slightly grunted but continued to pull Cassia in, until she removed herself from him to take a look at who is ringing.

'Pixie' shown up clear as day. "Pixie. Isn't she your secretary?" Confused at why he's ignoring her.

"Yes" was Kia simple answer.

"Then why don't you answer it?"she gave him the phone, expecting him to answer. To her surprise he put it down "I told you, I just want me and you right now". Unsatisfied with his answer she took the phone from his hand to see if there where any voice messages left.

'Hey Kai, I don't know why your ignoring me tonight. Your normally ok for our late sessions. Brad's gone off on another weekend away so I'm free for some me and you time. Call me back'

Kai watched Cassia face turn from confused to shocked. He hadn't considered Pixie in any of his plans with Cass, which he now was regretting. "Anna?"

Still looking at the phone, she see's a few messages from her; asking for him to come ravish her while she loosens him up. Noticing the feeling of sickness in her stomach, she looks at Kai seeing no signs of emotion towards her. "Your sleeping with your secretary?" Hurt came through loud and clear.

"I was" Still no emotion appeared.

"But your not now?" Kai noticed her change in mood towards him.

"No, I have you know"

"We'll you clearly have not informed her of that" she felt anger appear.

"That's because I didn't know this was going to happen, I didn't plan on us having this again. I tried so hard to keep away from you Anna, but it's hard"

"Do you want to keep having sex with her?" Cassia had never felt jealousy before, it make her angry.

Removing the phone from her hands, Kai pulled down the towel wrapped round her body and moved her on top of him. She didn't protest just did as he wanted "This is what I want, not her" trailing his finger along her breasts and up to her face, he sat up and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Cassia POV

After another hot session with Kai, I needed some water. Throwing his robe on I went down stairs. It was ex supremely quiet, I thought I'd of heated Alice or Tala, but nothing. Going into the kitchen I almost slipped on the water marks me and Kai left from earlier.

Once I cleaned up our mess, I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled with the chilled water out the refrigerator.

Sitting on the side I saw Tala phone left, it had 3 missed calls from an unknown number and a text from Pixie. "Urgh".

I clicked onto the text to see what that desperate bitch wanted now 'Hey Tala, sorry to bother you, iv been trying to contact Kai but he's not answering. Tell him to give me a call when he has some free time, thanks' "hm desperate much".

As I was about to place the phone back down, it started to ring. That unknown number again. It must be important if they keep on ringing.

"Hello" I said with a polite tone. There where a slight pause but I could hear someone breathing on the other line "hello" I said again.

"Is Tala there?" A deep husky voice spoke over, it gave me chills.

"No sorry he's not available at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Yes would you be able to get him to ring me back, as soon as you see him please" the voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Sure, can I take a name?"

"He will no who this is, just confidential business do not worry. May I take your name so I can thank you for your help miss?"

"I'm Cassia, his sister"

"We'll have a present evening Miss, Voalkov. I do hope we can speak again soon" before I could comment back he hung up. Something didn't seem right about this, but knowing Tala he always felt with dodgy people.

"Who was that?" Hearing Kai's voice startled me a little. Turning around to see him behind me wearing just a pair of sweat pants.

"Someone for Tala, he said it was confidential who he was. But he rang on an unknown number. He seemed dodge to me Kai"

Kai took the phone from my hands and examined it. "Don't worry yourself, Tala is a big boy, he will look after himself but your should not take his calls Cassia, it Tala realises he will go mental. He don't like anyone in his phone"

Kai tone seemed threatening " I was just trying to help".

He placed his hands on my face " I will tell him I took the call, just tell me what the guy said and I will sort it" I could feel Kai over protecting me again, but I didn't want to argue. Instead I pulled him in for a lustful kiss.

After a few minutes of tongue twisting he removed himself from me " Go upstairs to bed, you have along day tomorrow"

"Will you be coming with me?" I tried not to sound despite.

"I have bait of work to catch up on, seen as how you have been distracting me all night" noticing his playful tone. I got off the side and walked to the kitchen door. Turning round I saw Kai place Tala phone is his pocket. "Good night Kai"

"Goodnight Anna" was all he said.

There was something more strange about that phone call than Kai was letting on, I recognised the voice ; but who?

End of Cassia POV

* * *

General POV

Kai watched Cassia leave. He know had to deal with the circumstance he tried avoiding all night. Going into his office, he locked the door. Sitting at his desk he pulled out Tala phone and rang a random number.

It took two rings before the same voice answered "It's about time".

"What do you want?" Kai said in his firm tone.

"Arh, Kai. I was not executing you to ring back, seen as how you are entertaining a certain guest"

"Have you not had enough of trying to ruin all our lives?"

"It's a pity I had to find out she was back from the press and then to confirm she happily back in your arms by her picking up the phone"

"You leave her alone, there is no need for you to be anywhere near her"

"Kai, she is a big girl now. Don't you think she would like to see her..." Kai cut him off.

"You listen to me, leave us all along. We already put our lives on the line for you, I'm not having her know anything. If I lose her again because of you, I will personally come and kill you myself" with that he put the phone down, slamming it on his desk, braking all the screen.

Anger and adrenaline pulsed through Kai's veins, he needed to let off some steam. Grabbing Dranzer out his top draw, he headed down to the training room.

Kai knew his threat would not be enough to keep the man away but he could protect Anna with his life, if she found out about the truth everything would be lost.

* * *

**Happy happy happy, finally done.**

**Sorry it's not an extra long one**

**I'm off to glastonbury festival this week so going to take a pen and paper and get some inspiration for my next chapter. Thank you for all your patients. **

**Xxx**


End file.
